I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT FLEET ADMIRAL!
by OtakuBoss
Summary: One Piece turning upside down! Pirates as marines, marines as pirates, except for the pirate king, Gol D. Roger and the 7 Warlords! Will Ace and Luffy be able to survive on hunting terror pirates? Or this summary will ruin the first impression of readers. Chapter 19: The Start of Two Battles! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Escape from the Pirates

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

**CHAPTER 1: ESCAPING FROM THE PIRATES**

It was a glorious day for the people living in Fuschia Village. Everyone was having a good time early in the morning, people are chatting here and there while drinking sake. You can call it a normal day and life but there are some people who might not be a regular resident in the village that get mixed in the scene. They are pirates, but not entirely a villain. They are good friends with the citizens in Fuschia Village. Their captain, Monkey D. Garp, is an old man but has a large built of muscles and is very strong. He was known for his "Fist of Love" given not only to his enemies but to his loved ones also. Garp has two young grandsons, Ace and Luffy, who were already on the pirate ship but no involved on any fighting with other pirates. Those three, today, are having a drink on Makino's bar.

"Five bottles of sake please!" Garp ordered.

"Old man, can I have some?" Ace asked.

"You're still young, you fool. Just be contented on your milk."

"Milk?! I'm not a damn baby anymore!"

"Who said milks are only for babies?|

Luffy intervened, "Ace, give me your milk."

"See?" Garp laughed,"Luffy still drinks milk even though he's old now."

Ace growled, "He is just a seven-year old crybaby! Not that old!"

Luffy defended himself, "I'm not a crybaby anymore, Ace! I'm now stronger than you!"

"Tch. You said that already in a million times and those lines always ended up being said by me."

The two continued their bickering while Garp laughed at them. He said, "Those two are really fit to become pirates."

"NO!"

Garp was startled to hear the response from his two grandsons. He faced the two boys and said, "What do you mean 'No'?"

"We're not going to be a pirate because we're going to be marines!" both brothers shouted.

Garp's fist clenched tightly on the sake bottle and crushed it in his own hands, "Shanks' influence is still in your mind? I see."

He stood up, glaring on the D brothers, who cowered slightly, and hit them with his fist on their head. A big lump form on their heads and they were force to kneel on the floor.

"No more Navy nonsense on your mind! You two were born criminals and that's it! You don't fit on the 'justice' side! Get it, Fools?!" Garp growled on the two.

Ace stuck out his tongue on his grandfather but Garp didn't seem to notice as he swig a bottle of sake on his mouth. Luffy was crying in his chair, which annoyed Ace.

"Oi Luffy. Will you stop crying like a girl and let us get out here for a while", Ace grudgingly said.

Luffy stopped crying and gave a force brave look, "I'm not crying! My eyes are only watering!"

"Whatever, c'mon. Before Gramps gave us another blow."

"Uh-huh."

The two brothers sneaked out from the bar while Garp is busy with his sake. They went back on their ship, where they can have a private talk (as the whole crew was on the village). After reaching their own room in the ship, Ace locked the door and opened their cabinet while Luffy jumped on their bed, snuggling on it.

"Ace, is it still in there?" Luffy asked while watching Ace rummaged their clothes.

"Of course. I hid it well from Gramps", Ace smirked.

"How come Grandpa still doesn't manage to find it?" Luffy asked again.

"Because", Ace said in an obvious tone, "Gramps doesn't care about clothes. He only cares about rummaging his dirty magazines. That disgusting old man…."

At last, Ace managed to extract a white coat from a pile of clothes and hand it over to Luffy, who happily get it.

"A marine uniform! It's so big and cool!" Luffy chirped.

"Go on Luffy! Try it!" Ace encouraged him.

Luffy put on the overlarge coat of marines and stared at the mirror with sparks in his eyes.

"Wow! Ace, I look cool!"

"Haha! It really fits you to wear a marine uniform!"

"It's your turn now, Ace! Wear it!"

"Nah, I've already tried that more times you did…"

"Nani?! When is that?!"

"While you're sleeping.."

Luffy pouted. Ace guiltily put an arm on Luffy's shoulder. "Don't worry, when we become marines, we're going to have our own uniforms and we can wear it all day!"

This seemed to cheer Luffy and hand over the coat to Ace.

"Shanks is a great marine. He's a good person too, giving us this marine coat as a remembrance from him", Ace said while examining the coat.

"And this hat too!" Luffy pointed the straw hat in his head, "One day, I'll top him! I'm gonna be the Fleet Admiral!"

"Is that so?" A voice came by on their back.

Luffy and Ace frozed on that very familiar voice. Revealing himself, Garp snatched both the coat and the hat from the two boys, whose body can't move due to shock of being found.

"So?" Garp started rolling his sleeves, "So? Now I know where this stupid hat comes from."

Ace came out in reverie and dawned to him that their grandfather was now holding their prized possessions.

"Give them back, you old piece of crap!" Ace shouted.

"Granpa! That's mine" Luffy wailed.

"You two- -!" Garp punched his two grandsons, sending them out of their room, leaving a big hole on the wall.

"Damned this crappy hat and coat! I must burn this- - -"

"Garp-san!"

Garp's first mate, Smoker, rushed inside and gave his captain a bad news.

"What is it, Smoker?"

"A group of marines are heading this way and- - - what's that on your hand, Garp-san, a marine coat?" Smoker suddenly asked.

"Ah, don't mind this trash!" Garp casually threw the coat and straw hat on the bed, "Now, what's that again?"

"I said that the marines are coming! It seems that the Red-Hair Admiral took the lead with other marines!"

"WHAAAAAT!?" Garp furiously shouted at Smoker.

"WHAAAAAT!?" Other voices were heard in unison. Ace and Luffy entered the room again with lump on their foreheads. But their reactions were not that scared. In fact, they have big smile etched on their faces.

"So Shanks' here!" Luffy happily said.

"Yes! And he's gonna kick Gramps' ass!" Ace pointed at Garp.

A vein popped on Garp's forehead, making the two boys retreat. But suddenly, Garp laughed crazily and spoke on his silly grandsons.

"But he's gonna kick both of your ass too! Don't forget you're part of this ship, of this crew!"

"But Shanks is our friend!" Luffy defended, "He gave us remembrance for our friendship!"

After saying that, Luffy and Ace grabbed both the coat and the hat laid on the bed and run away from the room.

"Smoker! Catch those brats!" Garp ordered.

"Hai, Garp-san!" And he went after them.

"Everyone! Prepare the cannonballs! Be ready for the incoming fight!" Garp bellowed to his crewmates as they return to the ship.

XXX

Meanwhile, the marines are also preparing for their coming encounter with the pirates. Headed by Admiral Shanks, they started to position themselves in case the pirates started to shoot them.

"Admiral Shanks! We're all ready for the battle!"

"Oh? Really? I'm not actually in the mood to fight those pirates. My only intention is to visit someo- - -"

"But the Fist pirates are now coming!"

Shanks suddenly smiled and said, "Fist pirates?! Well, Ace and Luffy must also be there! I wanna party!"

"This is no time for that, Admiral! We need to- - -"

But Shanks already run past the door. Heading towards outside, he doesn't notice that another Navy soldier called out to him, "Admiral Shanks! Fleet Admiral Whitebeard wants a word with you here in Transporter Snail!"

Reaching the top, Shanks called out for another Marine officer.

"Buggy!"

Buggy showed himself, holding a large telescope and said, "What do you need, you bastard!? You're interrupting my work in here!"

"Sorry Buggy", But Shanks is smiling, "I need you to help me on some business."

"Why should I listen to you? Even you're an Admiral, you're still my rival, Shanks!"

"Oh yeah? In that case, I won't request to Whitebeard to increase your work payment", Shanks teasingly said.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Buggy angrily said but in reality, his heart is fluttering, "What's that 'business' anyway?"

"You will know that later", Shanks said.

XXX

"Don't let the marines get near!" Garp shouted.

Everyone is now panicking because and Admiral has come on their way. The people in the village are going now on a much safer place. Smoker is still finding the two boys. Garp orders everyone. It seems that a big chaos will come over the village.

"FIRE!"

Pirates started to shoot the marines but they are outnumbered by three to one. Marines also make their first move, two ships are attacking the pirates but the other one is simply making its way to the pirates.

"Captain! There's a marine ship coming nearer to us!"

"What are you waiting for? Shoot on it!" Garp barked.

But the cannonballs send by the pirates were blocked by other cannonballs from the marines. Before anything more happens between the two ships which was 500 meters away with each other, a figure was sighted floating above the sea, in between the two ships.

"Cease fire!" Both Garp and Shanks shouted.

Garp turned on the floating figure, now recognizing it as a human, and he called out, "What do you want, Rear Admiral Buggy!?"

Buggy, hearing this remark, felt braver to go near the pirate ship.

"Admiral wants to talk with you!" Buggy then threw the Den Den Mushi to Garp, who catched the snail with ease.

"_Damn Shanks! I knew it! He give me a dirty job like this_", Buggy thoughfully said as he flew back on the Navy ship.

Garp pick up the Den Den Mushi and shouted, "What do you want, Red-Haired brat?!"

"Garp! So nice to talk with you again!" Shanks cheered, "How's my two young friends?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm your friend!" Garp shouted again, "If you're talking about my two foolish grandsons, they're not here! And don't ever try to talk with them again!" He slammed his fist on the ship railings.

Shanks covered his ear to avoid crushing his eardrum. He then realizes how the two boys are doing in this time with this battle. Are they hiding? Are they scared? He let out a sigh and talk to Garp again, "Are those two okay?"

"I dunno! Aren't you listening? They're not in here! Smoker is trying to find them now!"

Shanks did not speak for a while. And then replies, "I'll go get them", and hang up.

Garp was startled, "Why you- - -?! Hey! Answer this! How dare him!" He threw the Den Den Mushi on the ship's floor.

"Everyone! Go follow Smoker and find Ace and Luffy! Bring them here for sure!" Garp ordered.

"Hai! Captain!"

XXX

Ace, what's happening? I'm scared", Luffy tearfully said.

"Looks like Gramps and Shanks are having a fight", Ace suggested.

The two of them are hiding in an old basement in the village. Luffy was wearing both the straw hat and marine coat. Ace is peeking through windows. They are neither near, nor far, from the scene at bay.

"Boys!" Smoker shouted from a distance, "I'm tired of our little hide-and-seek! Where the hell are you!?" and his voice trailed away.

"Phew, I thought he's going to see us here", Ace whispered.

"I don't want to go back! Gramps will destroy this coat and my hat!" Luffy sobbed.

"Shhh! Someone might hear you wailing!"

"There you are!"

Both boys jumped, startled by the voice that is own by none other than Admiral Shanks.

"Shanks!" Luffy cried and hugged Shanks on the waist.

"Why are you two here?"

"Well", Ace explains, "Gramps wants to crushed our dreams to be a marine by destroying these things", he pointed at the hat and the coat, "We don't agree with him so me and Luffy run away."

"Shanks, take us with you!" Luffy cried again at Shanks.

And to Ace's surprise, Shanks smiled and said, _"I'm really going to take you"_. He then gestured on the two, "C'mon."

XXX

Garp still fumes on Shanks' last words "I'll go get them". He stared at the now silent marine ship and into the village. His thought trailed on Ace and Luffy. He wondered what Shanks will do to them. He doesn't want to admit it but he's growing worried.

"Captain?"

Smoker went back on the ship without the two boys, making Garp angrier.

"Where are Ace and Luffy?"

"I'm sorry, but seens that they are not in this area anymore", Smoker carefully said.

_ .Clank._

The Den Den Mushi's interruption saved Smoker from being hit by Garp. He picked up the snail that he threw earlier on the floor and shouted on it again, "What the hell do you want?!"

"Grandpa! Hello! This is Luffy!"

"NANI?!" Garp shockingly said.

His mouth gape open. He couldn't believe that his grandson's voice is over the other line of marine's Den Den Mushi.

"Oi Gramps! This is Ace!"

Garp's mouth had lowered its tip more to the ground after hearing Ace's voice. His brain couldn't comprehend what's going on in his world, in his grandsons.

"Garp."

Another voice talked through the line that made Garp snapped back, "SHANKS!"

"Well Garp, these boys are going to be in the custody of marines for a while", Shanks said to him.

"Give them back, you bastard!" Garp shouted again on him, "I'm going to shoot the other marine shipes canno- - -"

But the idea was stuck in his throat. He doesn't even know where his grandsons' location among the three ships. He doesn't want to hurt them by getting the wrong target.

"Why aren't you firing now?" Shanks said in a serious tone, "Afraid of hurting your boys? You really got a soft heart."

"Quiet! Who are you to get them?! That's kidnapping!" Garp said.

"We are marines! Forces of the government! We won't let children like Ace and Luffy be criminals when they grow up! It's our job to lessen the evil of this world by honing young people to grow up knowing justice!"

"But they are my grandsons, you fool! They're born from criminals! They will grow up as criminals!"

"It's useless explaining to you this now", Shanks calmly said, "Right now, I've got a suggestion or a deal."

Garp raised his eyebrow and said, "What now, brat?!"

"I'm an admiral and honestly can take you now, but it'll be better if there's lesser blood to be shed. All I want is for you to leave this place, far from the Navy. I will let you off now, in exchange for your grandsons' fate."

"You think I'm fool- - -?!" the other line hanged.

"Oi BAKA! You're really making me angry!" Garp screamed at the Navy ship.

But the three Navy ships are now retreating, leaving the pirates dumbfounded. Garp is still shaking in anger, but did not bother to catch up on those ships.

"One day, I'll go get my grandsons back to me…"

XXX

Shanks is still staring at the pirate ship at a distance and said to himself, "Till we meet again."

**~END OF CHAPTER 1~**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Marines

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :3**

**CHAPTER 2: MEETING THE MARINES**

"Look Ace! Look at this! They are all cool!" Luffy excitedly said, with sparkling eyes while dragging his older brother in a room full of marine weapons (made in seastone) and uniforms.

"Check this out Luffy!" Ace holds a shotgun, "Thus must be their basic weapon. But I didn't see Shanks using this."

"It's because I can handle myself even without a gun", Shanks appeared at the doorway, "C'mon boys! I'll show you to the others."

They walked past through many doors, and finally, they've reached the lounge. Several marines are in there, including Rear Admiral Buggy, and they all look on the two boys with amused expression.

"Admiral Shanks, are those the two boys that you're always talking about?" a marine soldier asked.

"Yep. This is Ace and this is Luffy. Ace, Luffy, they are the marine soldiers and that's our Rear Admiral Buggy", he pointed at Buggy.

"Funny you guys got something in common", Ace suddenly said.

"What do you mean brat?" Buggy asked.

"Shanks got red hair and you've got red nose", Ace pointed at Buggy's nose, "You love red eh?"

"Ooohhh, Ace. I've noticed that too!" Luffy goggled at Buggy's nose, "That's a very big nose, you know?"

The atmosphere in the room suddenly tensed and thickens. The other marines got scared, Shanks was still smiling and the two boys were staring at Buggy.

"Wow! His face is turning red too!" Luffy happily said.

Buggy was now reddening in anger, stood up and slowly went on the boys.

"Uh-oh", Ace noticed Buggy's expression and dragged Luffy on his back, but Shanks already stood up in front of them, shielding them from Buggy's incoming wrath.

"Those little bastards must be executed now! How dare they insult my nose! Criminals!" Buggy shouted, having his body comically turn into pieces while fuming in anger.

"His body is separating!" Luffy stared in Buggy and then said, "COOL!"

"Was that devil fruit ability?" Ace asked in amazement.

"Oh yes! My Bara Bara no Mi is enough to punish you two!" Buggy said as a hand flew on Ace. But before Buggy's separated hand reached Ace, another hand was seen, not entirely separated but just made elongated to reach Buggy's nose and squeezed it.

"Does this nose separate your face too?" Luffy asked smiling.

Buggy was shocked to see Luffy's hand being stretched and screamed, "Get off my nose, you freak!" He then slapped Luffy's hand away.

"Oi, ugly nose! Don't you dare call my little brother a freak!" Ace angrily said. He grabbed Buggy's floating hand near him and throws it hard, hitting Buggy's nose. Luffy was also angry, "You're a freak too!"

"Whaaaaaaat?! Give those words back, you two little damned creatures!" Buggy chased the two of them, running around in circles.

Shanks simply stared, being forgotten along with the other marines in the room. He signaled the others to leave the room and then he clapped his hands loudly and said over the chaos, "Okay! That's enough guys! Let's prepare because we're now getting near in Marineford."

The three stopped fighting, seemingly shocked that there were still Shanks. Buggy smartens his clothes after reuniting with his body, throwing deadly glares to Ace and Luffy. The four of them walked together and then Buggy spoke, "I still won't forgive you brats! By the way, how come your hand stretched,eh?"

Luffy smiled widely and said, "I've eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi from the forest when me and Ace are training in there!"

"Yap!" Ace continued, "But that happening was hidden from Gramps because he wants us both to be a good swimmer. It is now impossible for Luffy because of the devil fruit he had eaten. Imagine if Gramps find out, he will surely drown Luffy."

"Haha, don't exaggerate Ace! Your grandpa will drown Smoker first for being a first mate that can't swim. I bet he'll spare Luffy", Shanks assured him.

"Did you drown Buggy?" Luffy asked Shanks innocently.

"Uhm, well, no. But I accidentally once pushed him in the railings."

"That wasn't an accident! You intended to drown me!" Buffy shouted at Shanks.

Shanks just merely laughed and they soon reached the Gates of Justice. Their ship halted for a while, giving Luffy and Ace time to express their amazement on the big door in front of them.

"Woahh! This is the biggest door I've ever seen!" Luffy said in an admiring tone, making the marines smile.

"Wait 'til you see the inside", Shanks told Luffy.

The gate opened, making Luffy stared in awe. Inside is the headquarters and hometown of marines, where there's also a big body of water and a tall building in the center front of the land.

"This is amazing!" Luffy commented again.

"But this is Marineford, right?" Ace suddenly asked.

"Well, yeah. Ace, why?" Shanks asked him.

"So the Fleet Admiral is in here." Ace said.

"Hmmm, yes…"

Ace let out a heavy sigh and said, "Will he spare us too?"

Shanks was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Erm", Ace shyly said while scratching his head, "I mean, we're from a pirate crew, right? So it shows that we're both criminals and you're in the justice side and it doesn't look good if we faced the highest officer- -"

Luffy let out a gasped as it seemed that he got Ace's point. He then turn on Shanks with big eyes, "Are they going to execute us?"

Buggy laughed, "That's what I'm saying earlier!"

"Of course not", Shanks threw Buggy a dirty look, "Besides, you still haven't met our Fleet Admiral so don't assume something like that. Mind you, he's a very good person."

Shanks smiled at Ace, calming the boy down. Luffy gave a goofy smile and said, "Don't worry Ace! My Gomu Gomu attack can bring the Fleet Admiral down!"

"Pathetic. You're just digging your own grave", Ace said teasingly.

"You're just jealous Ace! Because you don't have Devil Fruit ability!" Luffy replied back.

"Who cares? I can still swim in the very large sea! Unlike you, you need a lifeguard to save you!"

"Ahem..."

Buggy seemed affected on Ace's words. He then looked at Shanks and throws him an angry look.

"Now, now, boys. Smarten yourselves and get ready to get off this ship." Shanks said to the two boys.

As soon as their ship was anchored, the two boys lost no time on jumping from the ship and get their feet on the ground. They booth looked excited as they had come in their dream place: hometon of marines.

"Look at those brats", Buggy told Shanks, "One moment they're afraid for their lives; the next thing is that they are so excited to reach this place."

"Well, that's them", Shanks happily replied and follow the two boys with Buggy on his wake.

XXX

Oi kiddo! This is no place for playing!" A marine soldier told to the brothers. Ace and Luffy had been running around Marineford, when they've reached a small building and tried to enter when a marine saw them.

"We're not going to play! We just want to see the insides of this building!" Ace argued back.

"You don't have authorization to enter this building! So just go back to your mommy and take your little brother with you!"

"Shanks let us wander around!" Luffy loudly said.

"Shanks? Admiral Shanks? Don't fool me kid- -"

"Oi Ace! Luffy!"

Shanks waved at the two and the two waved back, leaving the marine soldier in the state of shock.

"Sorry if these two bothers you", Shanks apologetically said to the marine soldier who came back to his senses.

"N-no s-sir! Sor-sorry that I- -I didn't k-know, w-well… s-sir…." The marine soldier stuttered.

But Shanks simply patted his back and strolled away with Luffy and Ace on his side. Both brothers looked back at the soldier and stuck out their tongue. Soon they've reached the tallest building and entered on it. Ace became curious on their destination and asked Shanks, "Where are we going?"

"We're heading on the Fleet Admiral's office", Shanks simply answer.

Nervousness came back on the boys and Luffy asked Ace, "Are they gonna put us into jail?"

"Nah, Luffy. I've yold you already, Whitebeard's a good person", Shanks assured Luffy.

No one talked after that and when they've reached the door, supposedly of Fleet Admiral's, Shanks knocked on it.

A voice came inside, an old man's voice that said, "Enter."

-End of Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3: Whitebeard's Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece :3**

**Chapter 3: Whitebeard's Decision**

"Enter", said the voice from the room. Shanks opened the door and entered with Ace and Luffy on his back. There, in front of them, was a well-muscled old man.

"Shanks! I thought you said you're going to visit and stay on Fuschia Village in one week. It seems too early, I think", Fleet Admiral Whitebeard said.

"Well, there's been a problem encountered but I've fixed it", Shanks said with his usual smile.

"Is that so?" Whitebeard gave a smile too and then his eyes fell on Luffy and Ace. "And these brats? Who are they? Your long-lost sons?"

"Nope sir", Shanks chuckled, "They are Monkey D. Garp's grandsons. I've got them there while in the middle of –you know?- flying cannonballs and everything."

"Hmmm", Whitebeard gave the two a piercing look, "Pirates." He said simply and then stood up, walk to a window and look outside, silent for a while.

"If I can add something", Shanks seriously said, "These two want to be marines."

"Oh, marines", Whitebeard hummed. Ace and Luffy are now sweating, not knowing if they are going to survive in this confrontation. Seconds passed away, still no one was talking. Suddenly, Whitebeard went over to his table, suddenly picked up the Den Den Mushi and said over the line, "Prepare the execution ground!"

It seemed that the world stop on their feet and their heart cease on beating. Ace and Luffy were so shock that they can't move their body, can't think properly or rather not knowing if they're still breathing. Shanks solemnly patted their back and went over the door, revealing two marine soldiers and signaled them to enter. The two marines were holding handcuffs and Whitebeard asked them, "Seastone handcuffs?"

"Definitely sir!"One of the soldiers said. Whitebeard replied "Good" and signaled them to put it on the two boys.

"S-seastone cuffs?" Ace suddenly blurted out.

"Just to make sure if you're welding Devil Fruit powers", Whitebeard said.

Ace looked at Luffy who now started to cry and said, "Waaah! I can't use my Gomu Gomu attack!"

"Ah, just what I thought", Whitebeard said and Ace angrily looked at Luffy and murmured, "You big-mouthed baka!"

Luffy looked at Shanks who had his head low and shouted, "You lied to us Shanks! I hate you!"

"Well, no one can predict one man's thought", Shanks simply stated.

"Whatever you said, you liar!" Ace retorted, "We're not going to listen to you! You just make our lives worse than ever!"

But the soldiers dragged them outside already, seastone cuffs on their wrist. Luffy was crying harder than ever and Ace was struggling more.

"You crazy soldiers! We're just kids! Goddammit!" Ace angrily shouted.

"Waaah! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! Help me Ace!" Luffy cried.

"Baka! I'm also helpless Luffy!" Ace told him.

Along the way, they somewhat met Buggy, who in their surprise, was in a really abd mood, based on his current expression.

"Buggy!" Ace called him, "Help us! I'm sorry to call you 'Ugly Nose' earlier! Tell them that we're harmless or-or anything, any reason! Just help us!" He pleaded.

"Shut up, freckled-face!" Buggy angrily said, "If you only knew…"

"Knew what?!" Ace asked in desperation, "Please Buggy!"

"Why will I help you? Are you in danger?" Buggy asked him.

"What the- -?! Are you blind?!" Ace shouted.

But Buggy already strode past on them, totally ignoring them even though they badmouthed him.

"You freaky big nose! I regret having say 'sorry' to you!" Ace shouted.

"I hate Buggy!" Luffy cried, "I hate Shanks!"

"He's so damned blind! It's because of his overlarge nose that covers his eyes!" Ace taunted.

They've soon reached the outside where the platform was located. The Navy soldiers removed the handcuffs and placed the two boys at the platform. Ace and Luffy tried to make a run away, but the soldiers pointed a gun at them.

"Tch. Luffy, just stay at my back."

"I'm scared, Ace…."

"Don't worry, I'm here..."

Hundreds of Navy soldiers are surrounding the platform. They look all excited at the scene above them. This thing makes Ace angrier.

"They're sick! It makes them happy to see something like this!" Ace irritably said.

"I thought marines are good people!" Luffy cried.

"Guess we were wrong then. They're worse than Gramps", Ace darkly replied.

Soon, Whitebeard appeared on the platform with Shanks and Buggy and started to deliver his words, "Well, lads, this is a much unexpected moment so me, Shanks and Buggy are the only officers present in this occasion. But even though we're not all in here, the process will still continue."

He gestured at the two Navy soldiers nearby and they both draw long swords and positioned them on Ace and Luffy's neck.

"Any last words?" Shanks asked them.

"Yes!" Ace answered, "You're such a devil!"

"Gramps will punch your face!" luffy said, "You liar!"

"We thought you guys are the best in this world!" Ace added, "But you're much worse than pirates! You're 'justice' kills the innocent, the people's dreams! Because you're 'justice' is nothing but killers!"

Silence followed after Ace's pronouncement. Buggy stared in shock, thinking if his ears deceive him. Shanks smiled and Whitebeard continued to look on Ace, and then to Luffy, who had now a brave look in his face.

"You know what, brats?" Whitebeard spoke, "This is the first time we've heard those words from a kid. And a pirate. So mature words", He added.

"So what?" Ace mockingly said.

"So it means that you're really looking forward to your nightmare." Whitebeard casually replied.

"Ace…." Luffy cling on his brother.

"Don't try to hurt my little brother", Ace shielded Luffy.

"Or else?" Shanks teased.

"Or else, I'll fight you!" Ace tried to avoid the swords near his neck.

Whitebeard smiled, "What a brave boy. Well, let's end this conversation and be done with this."

He nodded at the two Navy soldiers and they held the sword up high to prepare.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Ace jumped in front of Luffy, trying to shield him from the sword as though it well help on protecting Luffy. Luffy closed his eyes, not knowing what to react anymore. The swords swung on them, leaving Ace to see the blade nearing on his body, Buggy's smug expression and Whitebeard's smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But the blood did not come.

Instead, the swords were thrusted on the floor, the two Navy soldiers were laughing. Ace's position did not change due to shock, Luffy still on his back with closed eyes.

"What the hell- -?!"

Ace can't believe what he's seeing now: all of the marines are laughing, even Whitebeard and Shanks, except for Buggy.

"Gurararara!" Whitebeard's laughed was the loudest. "I never thought this conversation will turn up on this!"

Shanks, who was now in tears because of laughing, said, "Mind you, this is the best act we've ever done! You can see them on the kid's face, the anger, the fear and the shock.

"What's going on, Ace?" Luffy asked as he now opened his eyes.

Ace did not speak for a while. Eyes wide open; he gulped and then faces Luffy with no change of expression, "I bet they're minds gone. I think I'll have to find mine too", He then looked back at the marines with his still shocked face.

"Oi Buggy!" Shanks patted Buggy, "Why having a smug face?"

"Because this execution is not real."

Shanks laughed at Buggy's answer, getting the meaning behind.

_Not real_. These words seemed to snap Ace back. He remembered suddenly Buggy's expression earlier and his words.

"_If you only knew…"_

"_Why will I help you? Are you in danger?"_

"_Because this execution is not real."_

_This is the most idiotic situation I've ever seen_. Ace thoughtfully said. He didn't know whether to laugh because they're spared or hit them on their face if they really set up this damned joke on them.

"Hey", Shanks waved a hand over his face, "Are you alright?"

Luffy suddenly said, "We're alive! Ace, they missed our heads! Shishishi, it's my turn now to use my Gomu Gomu attack."

"No", Ace stopped him, "They intended to miss our heads."

"Huh?!" Luffy scratched his head, "What do you mean, Ace?"

"I mean", Suddenly, Ace went on raging, "This guys are just playing dumb with us! They think their silly jokes are so good, making as frightened! What's with that shit!?"

"Calm down brat. Or you want this to be real?" Whitebeard asked.

Ace gives him a deathly glare, amusing Whitebeard more. Luffy innocently smiled and said, "Are we playing?"

"Yes, of course Luffy! I'm glad that you'd take it much easier", Shanks said to him.

"Woah, cool!" Luffy said with sparkling eyes. And then, he asked, "What are we going to play?"

Shanks laughed harder, "You know what, Luffy? You're as innocent as a puppy."

Whitebeard cleared his throat, making all of them to fell silent. He then smiled widely, as wide as he open his arms and then said to the two boys, "Welcome, boys!"

"Welcome to Marineford!" All of the marines shouted. They all wear gleeful faces. Ace doesn't know what to say, as contrast to Luffy who was now waving at everyone while shouting, "Hello minna!"

"Can you please explain this dumb situation?" Ace weakly said. Buggy is the one who answered for him.

"What happened earlier is what we call the dare-to-join-us welcome routine for newcomers here in Marineford. We're just testing your bravery by making an execution act. It's just so sad that the swords didn't swung directly on your neck", Buggy said with a disgusted look.

"You mean, this is just a challenge to test us?" Ace asked him.

"You've just repeated what I said!" Buggy angrily said.

"Calm down, Buggy", Whitebeard said in a deep tone, "Brats, come and join us in a feast."

Both Ace and Luffy drool at those words, "FOOOOOOOD!"

"That's right!" Shanks said, "Well, sorry for the commotion earlier if we scared you. Hope you'll just understand our funny actions."

"Nope, it's okay", Ace now have a smile on his face, "As long as you're better than Gramps –I mean- pirates and you don't kill us, it's okay."

"U-huh", Luffy agreed, "And as long as you gave us meat, it's okay."

All of the marines near on them laughed at Luffy's statement, along with the officers. They soon altogether went inside to celebrate, still laughing with Ace and Luffy being followed by Shanks behind.

"Oh, I remembered something", Whitebeard suddenly spoke and then turn on the two boys, "You want to be marines, right?"

-End of Chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4: The Start of a Dream

**Hello minna! Sorry for this very late update because I've got exams on the way. Anyway, thank you very much for the reviews!**

** Portgas: thanks for your suggestion! i appreciate it though i'm still going to decide whether to use it or not... :3**

** WhimsicalAnimeFan, angelrider13, SioQu, Candycane75: thanks too :3~! i'm so happy to hear you're all interested :3**

** MatchboxLuffy: I don't think i'll kill Ace... Maybe i'll kill Akainu.. lol xD**

**Disclaimer: I just own this fanfiction story about One Piece, not the One Piece itself. If Oda give me his story, I'll revive Ace and kill Akainu right away.**

**Warning: GRAMMARS and my CORNY IDEAS! (LOL xD but it's true)**

**CHAPTER 4: The Start of a Dream (7 years after)**

It was a very peaceful morning in Marineford, the hometown of Marines. Seven years had passed already since an execution act was held for two boys who were brought there to separate them from the pirates. For now, the training ground was full of young people, all trying hard to be an excellent soldier of the Navy. But training isn't complete if there's no complains to be heard from the trainees.

"I'm sooooooo tired now!" said by one of them.

"Yeah. It looks like I won't be able to survive in here", another one complained.

"…so hot…"

"….this is never ending…"

"…I want my mommy…"

"…I think I'll quit now..."

"QUIET!" shouted by one of them. There, standing at the center was no other than the 14-year-old Monkey D. Luffy in his Navy uniform with the usual straw hat. He was also a novice but unlike others, he got the willing spirit.

"Don't be so weak guys!" Luffy shouted over the crowd. "We need to be strong for the justice! Strong enough to beat strong pirates!"

"Seems that Luffy kid has the real spirit", one of the crowds said.

"Yeah, now you have mentioned it, I think he's going to be an admiral someday."

"Right! His brother is also a very strong person!"

"Mind you, Ace is now starting to be a great Marine soldier."

"He is now! I bet Luffy will soon become something like that."

"What are you guys talking about?" Luffy suddenly appeared in the middle of their talks.

"Nothing, Luffy-san."

They continued their training, being confident now. Suddenly, an officer appeared, watching them trained on the ground. It was the Fleet Admiral himself, Edward Newgate, who rather want him to be called Whitebeard. All of the trainees bowed down, except for Luffy who was jumping happily while waving at Whitebeard.

"Old man!" Luffy loudly said.

The trainees were all comically angry at Luffy and shouted together, "NO RESPECT!"

Whitebeard laughed. "Don't worry; I'm so used with that brat. And anyway, why don't you all take a break first so you can all rest your body for a while.

"Hai, Fleet Admiral Whitebeard-sama!" and they all scattered everywhere to find some resting place.

"Shishishi! I want meat for my break!" Luffy said.

"Then why don't you join us in the hall for the lunch?" Whitebeard offered. "Ace will be there too."

"Ooohhh! Ace is already in here?" Luffy excitedly asked.

"You'll see", Whitebeard simply stated.

They together went on the hall with Luffy walking alongside the Fleet Admiral. As soon as they've reached the door, a great cheer welcomes them.

"Welcome to out lunch party!"

"You're always doing that every time I enter the door", Whitebeard said.

"It was Shanks' idea", Buggy said.

"I think it was pretty fun", Shanks reasoned him.

Luffy now took a glance at the people in the table. There is the Admiral Shanks and Rear Admiral Buggy, who was still not promoted after seven years. Vice Admiral Marco was sitting beside his fellow Vice Admiral Benn Beckman and Jozu. On the other side were Rear Admiral Yasopp, Thatch, Vista and Lucky. Captain Teach was along the line, sitting beside-

"Ace!" Luffy cheered and run towards his older brother. The freckled teen stood up, having grown so much for the past seven years. His toned muscle showed this improvement. The 17-year-old Portgas D. Ace gave his little brother a big warm smile and him.

"Luffy, how's your training?" Ace asked, releasing Luffy.

"Oh great! I can now beat you in a single punch!" Luffy boasted.

"Really?" Ace mocked him. "Can you really punch me straight in the face, not those people around me?"

Teach and Vista, who were near on Ace, get a little discomfort on their chair. They don't want to find out who will be Luffy's victim.

"Ne~Ace, how's your job?" Luffy then asked him.

"Oh, it's great too!" Ace happily replied, not disturbed on the sudden question, "we've got 50 pirates locked on the cell already. I bet they're going to promote me as well", he then looked in a meaningful way at Whitebeard, who looked at Shanks and both smirked.

"In your dreams, Ace! I will be the first one to be promoted! Promoted as the highest ranking officer! I will become the next Fleet Admiral of the Navy!" Luffy claimed.

Everyone in the table looked at him; expressionless faces met Luffy's eyes, who found it very amusing.

"Shishishi! You've been so quiet guys! Maybe you agree with me being your Fleet Admiral!"

"You wish!" Buggy said in a disgusted tone. "Don't forget there's still the Great Buggy who will soon become the next Fleet Admiral!"

"Hell no!" Ace intervened, "don't steal my future title, you two weaklings!"

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Buggy raged," give those words back, rascal! You have no respect on my title!"

Everyone was just watching the scene with amused expression. Shanks bent over Whitebeard and whispered on his ear, "They're talking about being the Fleet Admiral in the way like you don't exist with them in this room."

"You're right, though", Whitebeard agreed.

Buggy has stopped shouting at Ace but still muttering something the words "Fleet Admiral", "Ensign Ace" and "Rear Admiral".

Luffy has just quieted for a while and said, "I want to be promoted as an Ensign like Ace."

Marco, who was examining Luffy, said, "Don't worry. I know that you can be an officer. Besides, you have very useful devil fruit ability."

"Yeah", Ace teased, "Very useful on stretching his hand to reach the refrigerator and raid it."

"Aha!" Rear Admiral Lucky pointed at Luffy, "So you're the one who's stealing my meat on the refrigerator!"

Everyone laughed at Lucky's accusation and eventually started eating before another commotion started up.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

XXX

"I'm going to be the next Fleet Admiral!" Luffy boasted among the trainees. They all laughed at his childish dreams.

"Stop laughing!" a man in the crowd said. He has a green hair and holding three swords. Everyone cowered and tremble at his presence.

"Shishishsi! I know you! You're Rononoa Zuro!" Luffy said.

"Baka! It's Roronoa Zoro!" Zoro corrected him.

"Shishishi! That's what I've said! And by the way", Luffy continued, "Arigato."

"Huh? What are you thanking for?" Zoro gave a confused look.

"For making them stop laughing at me."

"Ah", Zoro said, "You're Monkey D. Luffy, right?"

"U-huh."

"Well, I don't just want people laugh at one's dreams", Zoro explained, "It makes them inhuman and taunting the other's dreams is also taunting your own dreams."

"Oookay", Luffy tilted his head with a confused expression, not really understand what Zoro had said.

"By the way, just continue you're training! If you'll become stronger you'll become a lieutenant like me!" Zoro advised.

"Not just a lieutenant, Zoro! Fleet Admiral is the right thing for me!" Luffy proudly said.

Zoro just chuckled. Those who were near on Luffy started to talk to him while Zoro left the scene.

"You really want to be the Fleet Admiral?" A young man with a long nose asked him.

"Definitely", Luffy nodded.

"Haha! Don't take it easy. Because the great warrior Usopp-sama will become your rival!"

"Whoa!? You're a warrior?!" Luffy asked in amazement.

"Yes! And the most famous!" Usopp added.

"Pathetic", one of the crowds said.

"Who said that?" Usopp bravely asked.

"Me", said by the spikey red-haired guy. "My name is Eustass Kid and tomorrow, they're going to promote me as an Ensign."

"No one's asking you", another one intervened, "I think they're just going to promote you because they have no choice."

"And what do you mean by that, useless Trafalgar?" Kid asked in a dangerous tone.

"I mean", the young man called Trafalgar Law explained, "I've rejected their promotion for me so they just use something trash like you instead."

"In your dreams…" Kid muttered back.

"COOOOOOOL!" the three of them looked at Luffy, "I've got so many rivals! That way, I can train myself on fighting with you guys!"

Kid and Law looked at each other, a smirk on their faces and then turned on Luffy and both said, "You're on it."

Usopp half-heartedly agreed on them and they all continue their training, not knowing that someone's watching them not far away. The watcher looked at Luffy and smiled proudly.

"I hope your dreams will come true, Luffy", Ace said to himself.

**~End of Chapter 4~**

**So that's Chapter 4 for you readers! How dreadful is my story? Remember: R&R! I love you all minna-san! You know, I'm the type of a writer who was always two chapters ahead so expect Chapter 5 already! Enjoy it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Garp, the Past and One Piece

**Ahoy Matey! Pirate lovers here in and my lovely readers, Hello! Chapter 5 is now already here! Enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews again!**

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece isn't mine T_T**

**Chapter 5: Garp, the Past and One Piece**

"You will leave again, Ace?" Luffy tugged his older brother's shirt.

"Yes, Luffy", Ace sadly replied, "I've got a mission as the new lieutenant commander. I need to leave for just one month and then I'll be back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Three months have passed already and Ace was thrice promoted because of his superb skills so he'd already reached the title of lieutenant commander. Luffy, on the other hand, had become a seaman first class, but still under the Sailor Division. Both of them gained their reputation, especially Portgas D. Ace who, at the age of 17, has good fighting skills. Many people said that one day, those two young men are going to be the head of the marine headquarters.

"So Luffy, just wait in here because I'm going to attend the meeting of Commissioned Marine Officers."

"Hai! Be quick Ace!"

"Baka, I can't make our meeting as fast as you want."

Soon, Ace reached the meeting room, which was full of available officers. Whitebeard was on the center as always and to Ace's surprise, the three admirals are all present. This is the first time he had seen Kaido but he already met Big Mam four years ago. She brought sweet candies with her and holding it tightly, protecting it from her two seatmates. He can't blame her actions because Shanks was now looking at the candies with much desire but when his sight fell on Kaido, he lost his greedy face, replaced with serious look. Ace wondered why Shanks and Kaido doesn't go along well. Luckily, Big Mam's large body separates the two admirals from each other. The rest of the officers are in there, and Ace took now his seat beside Commander Zoro, promoted as well. Also, Law and Kid, after three months, have made it become lieutenant junior grade miraculously, so they have a spot on the meeting.

"Well everyone, let's begin", Whitebeard formally announced. Everyone settled on their chair and tried to listen carefully.

"We all know that the Great Age of Pirates has begun after Roger's death and the revelation of One Piece."

Ace stiffened at hearing the name "Roger". That feeling of hatred boiled inside of him, not wanting to hear anymore that name. But there's a connection that Ace can't remove, it runs through his veins, flowing in his body like a curse. Gol D. Roger, the late Pirate King, was his goddamn father.

_~Flashback~_

_Ace was mopping the wooden floor of their pirate ship when his grandfather, Captain Garp, accidentally stumbled on the bucket of water._

"_Gramps!" Ace shouted, "You're making things more difficult! Now I'm going to clean up the mess that you've done!"_

"_Buwahahaha!" Garp laughed, "Pirates are always clumsy, Ace! Look at your little brother!"_

"_Sorry to disappoint you but we're going to be marines!" Ace firmly said._

"_You brat! Marines will just appoint you as their chore boy! Unlike here, you'll have the chance to be my first mate!"_

"_I don't care being your first mate! It'll be the most horrible thing in my life!"_

"_You ungrateful little bastard! Your father will be very ashamed if he sees his son joining the opposing side! His title as the Pirate King will be put into shame!"_

"_Pirate King?" Ace stopped at his tracks, "What do you mean Pirate King?"_

"_Your father is the pirate king! He's a very good friend of mine so before his execution, he had asked me to take care of you! And that's the truth!" Garp thundered on him, "You have the blood of a real pirate and the marines will not be happy to hear that, get it brat?" _

_~End of Flashback~_

That's the first time he had heard that Roger was his biological father. After that, he always received praises from every pirate they had allied with because of his heritage. Only Luffy sees his sadness and anger inside, although they are not real brothers. He hated Roger very much for being the most wanted criminal on his time, as he is fond on the justice side.

"Ace?"

Ace snapped back on reality as Whitebeard's voice boomed on his ear.

"You alright?"

"Yes…"

"Good, because right now, if you want me to repeat, we're discussing already about the legendary treasure, One Piece and the pirates who are gaining now a threatening reputation."

"Ah, well, sorry if I'm getting a little bit space out."

Rear Admiral Thatch smirked at him and said, "Looks like are young lad is getting a pretty hangover here."

"I'm not drunk", Ace defended himself, but is also smiling, "I'm just thinking what you look like when you have hangover."

"Let's talk about drinking later", Whitebeard interrupted, "Well, for now, I've got a plan on how to deflate the Great Age of Pirates."

Everyone looked at him excitedly but it's Vice Admiral Benn who had asked him, "What is your plan?"

"Let's also chase for One Piece, like the pirates do", everyone was stunned, "It's their major reason for making a voyage right? What if we manage to get that legendary treasure? It might end their dream to become the pirate king and lessen their crimes. And it's better if the government keeps that treasure to become our fund than the pirates who's just going to waste it for fun. Do you agree with me?"

Seems that everyone got Whitebeard's point and now murmuring with agreement. Ace was now excited to tell all of this to Luffy, about their mission to get One Piece. Even though he's now a Navy soldier, he's still amazed about the treasure.

_~Flashback~_

_Garp was holding a map and examining it when Ace and Luffy went over him._

"_Ooohhh! My little scummy pirates! What do you mean?" Garp greeted them._

"_What's that you're holding, grandpa?" Luffy asked._

"_This? A map so we can track One Piece."_

"_One Piece? The legendary treasure that you're always talking about?" Ace askedhim._

"_Yep. Well, it's a pretty tricky treasure where you will die before you lay your hands on it because of what lies behind it."_

"_Huh?" Luffy blinked confusedly._

"_Don't bother Gramps. He just also didn't understand what he had said", Ace told him._

"_Buwahahaha! Wait 'til you see when I get my hands on that treasure."_

"_I love treasure hunting!" Luffy chirped._

"_Yeah, it's like an adventurous quest", Ace added._

"_See? You have the potential of being a pirate because treasure hunting is our specialty!" Garp happily said._

"_So? Why? Does that mean a marine cannot go treasure hunting?" Ace asked._

"_Don't start now, Ace", Garp warned him._

_~End of Flashback~_

Whitebeard cleared his throat, everyone fell silent again and now their Fleet Admiral started to announce what looks like the bad news.

"However, pirates are getting dangerously stronger these past months. We have the list here of the top rookies who were currently in the paradise but is now making a very big shot. If you want to know, Lieutenant Commander Ace", he then looked at Ace, "Monkey D. Garp of Fist Pirates was among the list.

Everyone in the table looked at Ace, waiting for his reaction. Ace, on the other hand, failed to give a better respond, "W-well, good f-for h-him?"

"Zehahaha, what a loving grandson!" Marshall D. Teach mocked him. Ace gave him a glare and look back at Whitebeard. Shanks just sighed while Big Mam was too busy on her candies, whether she's really listening on the meeting or not. Kaido was still listening intently, seemingly interested on their topic, but Marco thinks this is not good for him to just sit and listen.

"Everyone", Marco started, "I think it is unwise for our young lieutenant commander here to force him out something against his own grandfather."

"That's not an excuse, Vice Admiral Marco, "Admiral Kaido said, "He's a marine soldier now, and with position and responsibility! It's his job to fight the pirates, whether family or friends."

"Don't pressure him, my fellow Admiral, "Shanks said, eyes closed, "Ace is a man that takes his responsibility far greater than the others. He must not be push that much."

Ace has his eyes on the ground with a tint of embarrassment in his face. He doesn't want to be the topic in this meeting. Buggy seemed to notice this so he stood up bravely (is this true?!) and went over Ace and said to everyone, "Our meeting is about pirates, not their marine relatives. If this topic continues, I suggest that Ace can now have a rest."

"Buggy…." Ace said in gratitude. He then looked below and noticed that Buggy's legs were actually trembling. He fought the urge to laugh and continued to smile at Buggy and murmured, "Arigato."

"I'm very sorry Ace for dragging you on the talk", Whitebeard said, "And thanks to Buggy for reminding everyone". Buggy seemed to have reached the heaven at that moment. Shanks winked at him but Kaido just rolled his eyes.

"So…let's talk more about the plan of getting One Piece…"

**~End of Chapter 5~**

**About the promotion of Ace, it's not just his reputation and skills that made him on being the lieutenant commander, there's the influence of Shanks, Buggy and Whitebeard who seemed very fond of the two boys. I planned to maintain Roger's reputation so there's a reason for Ace to hate him (Imagine how Ace could hate Roger if Roger is the great Fleet Admiral in his time?!).**

**I'll admit that sometimes I'm getting a little bit confused of the position of marine officers, forgetting their ranks so if there's any correction about their ranks, just informed me, THANK YOU!**

**Next: Chapter 6 (of course!?) -3 years later-**

**Advanced Merry Christmas! Ciao :3**


	6. Chapter 6: Three Years After

**Sorry for the veeeeeeeeery late update. The Christmas occasion had stopped me from writing stories! I want you to forgive me guys!**

**Let's get it on to Chapter 6! I really appreciated your reviews *hugs you all* . From now on, I'll call you readers my nakamas!**

**Epic Jac: Arigato for your review! :3**

**MatchboxLuffy: Thanks for your motivation! 3 I don't yet still think about killing Ace but I've got plans for him with Luffy maybe until the end. About Teach, well, there'll comes a time soon for his act :O**

**Rajin639: Thanks for Reading :D**

**angelrider13: Oh sure, Teach will do something bad, but I'm still thinking whether Ace will be in trouble or not, or maybe both of him and Luffy will be in trouble with Teach.**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Haha! You got Buggy's mind! Remember he's not actually in good terms with Ace? Helping the freckled-man with pure intention is out of the list. He's just showing off for Whitebeard.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece isn't mine or if it is, I'll put seastone cuffs on Akainu and be burned by Ace :D**

**CHAPTER 6: THREE YEARS AFTER: HINA OF THE CAGE PIRATES!**

The 17-year-old Monkey D. Luffy was currently on the deck of a marine ship wearing his Navy jacket and straw hat. Having reached the title of Commander at the young age, he was now shouting orders on those soldiers with lower ranks. Currently, they were in the middle of battlefield with the pirates in the open sea.

"Attack them! Just sail forward!" Luffy ordered.

"Don't be so reckless, Commander! They are rookie pirates!"

"Isn't it exciting?" Luffy gave his idiotic grin, "I want to beat strong pirates!"

The marine soldier sighed. "We're hopeless. Our commander was strong but we're hopeless."

"Oi, Luffy!"

A long-nosed man called Usopp hurried over to Luffy. Becoming an Ensign, Usopp has gained a new found self-confidence on being a great marine, like his father, Rear Admiral Yasopp. He comes with Luffy on the same marine ship because of Luffy's reputation (reckless, I say) and also being a friend. Being somewhat a liar and a prankster makes him close to Luffy.

"What is it, Usopp?"

"We found out that the Black cage Hina has a marine hostage on her ship!"

"Eh? How dare them! Gomu Gomu no..."

"W-Wa-Wait, Luffy!" Usopp tried to stop him. But Luffy already stretched his hand on the nearing ship. The Cage Pirates tried to back away the moment Luffy landed on their ship's floor.

"Where's your captain?! And where's my fellow soldier?!" Luffy demanded.

"Hina is right here, Straw Hat."

A tall woman with a long pink hair matched by a sunglass and in red outfit, wearing long sleeves and skinny pants was in the middle of the pirate ship.

"Hina is so disappointed to see Garp's grandson being a marine. Hina will make sure you'll regret it", Hina said.

Luffy just grinned at her and replied, while holding his straw hat on his head, "Me and my brother promised to ourselves that we won't regret anything when it comes on our dreams. So nothing can change my mind on my way of becoming the Fleet Admiral."

"Fleet Admiral? Hina thinks it's the lousiest dream ever."

"And so don't bother it", Luffy snapped back, "Now where's my fellow marine?"

"Before you retrieve him, face my crew first! Everyone!" Hina commanded her crew, "Bring Hina his head!"

The Cage Pirates advanced on Luffy, attacking together. Luffy just smiled and started to fight back.

"Gomu Gomu no Whip!"

His stretched foot shoved away the attacking pirates. Luffy took this advantage to find his fellow soldier but he was suddenly blocked by a black cage and soon it enclosed on his body, locking him inside.

"Wh-what's this?" Luffy asked while struggling.

"That's the ability of Hina's Ori Ori no Mi, as you may well very know for it's your job to know about your enemies' abilities. Hina can create black cages, or you forgot about that?" Hina told Luffy.

"Nope. I don't know that." Luffy simply stated.

"Why you-?! Hina thinks you're such an idiot, just like your grandfather!"

"But I think Ace is not an idiot."

"That's not Hina's point!" Hina started on raging at Luffy." Hina doesn't care about your brother! All Hina care is to finish you and your small brain!"

But before Hina can attack Luffy, a smoke bomb exploded suddenly between them. Both are coughing and can't see a thing through the alarming smoke. Suddenly, a voice spoke in the middle of the midst, "Luffy?"

"U-Usopp? Is that you?"

"Hai, Hai! Luffy! You're alive!" Usopp appeared beside Luffy's cage, "The great warrior Usopp-sama has arrived on time and managed to create a smoke to confuse the enemy!"

"Arigato, usopp! Now, help me to release, please!"

"Erm, I think I can't do that now... Besides, the reinforcements are coming already. They can save us!"

"Reinforcements? We don't need help!"

"Speak for yourself, you need help!" Usopp said, "And the whole Navy knows that you are so reckless and always messes so they send back-ups!"

But before Luffy can snap back, another explosion was heard on the other side of the pirate ship. Usopp fell on the floor on the floor on the impact and angrily shouted.

"Cannonballs! I told them not to fire us because we're here!"

"Damn, if I could just get away from this cage…" Luffy continued to struggle.

"Wait, I'll find something useful to break the cage", Usopp said.

After standing up, Usopp was hit by a black cage on his side, making him fell back on the floor again. Another black cage surrounded him behind and also above his head until he was locked inside. The smoke was now gone and they can see clearly Hina in front of them and found out that she surrounded the whole ship with her cages.

"And now, you're both trapped", Hina gave an evil grin, "Hina's going to punish you boys for destroying Hina's ship."

She uses her ability to shrink the cages, making the two young marines squirm.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! My back hurts!" Usopp wailed while losing more space on his cage, "This is bad! Luffy! Are you okay?!"

"Don't worry about me, I'm rubber!" Luffy replied back, "It's you who needs worrying!"

"And don't worry also, Straw Hat", Hina interfered, "Hina will make sure to bring your body to Garp so he can bury his grandson."

"But it's more fun if you were bury deep in Impel Down", another voice said.

Both Luffy and Usopp looked at the source of the voice and found a man with green hair and three swords: both on hands and the other is in the mouth. He was also wearing a Navy uniform.

"Zoro!" both boys shouted.

"Another commander eh? Hina thinks you're more capable of fighting than this worthless Straw Hat, right?" Hina faced now Zoro.

"You don't know what he can do", Zoro seriously said between his teeth, mentioning Luffy.

"Hina knows what Straw Hat can do. He can always mess up with the pirates and always get trapped in the end. What a shame for the marines to have a commander like Straw Hat. Maybe you're worthless too."

"Then taste your defeat because you're going to chew your words back when you meet my swords!" Zoro lunged and Hina tried to give a counter by producing more cages between them. But she loses sight on Zoro and found him behind her. To her surprise, Zoro didn't turn on her. Instead, he headed on Luffy and Usopp. He uses his swords on destroying the cages and managing to break free the two young marines from their trap. Hina was now getting pissed.

"How-how dare you break Hina's cage?! How come-?"

"This is no ordinary sword. And now, say goodbye to your pirate ship", Zoro positioned himself.

"You can't easily defeat Hina!" Hina formed a black cage shield in front of her.

"Gomu gomu no…"

Zoro turned around just in time to hear Usopp shouting at him, "Move aside Zoro!" and instinctively move aside as he watched Luffy stretched his hand on his back.

"BAZOOKA!"

The impact was directly hit on Hina's shield, sending the woman on the air and started to fall on the sea. A splashing sound was heard and then Zoro turned on Luffy and Usopp.

"Oi, you baka! You're so merciless on a woman, Luffy! Usopp, go save her! We need her alive!"

"B-b-but, what if- - she has a bounty of 40 million beli. Are you sure?" Usopp stuttered.

"She's a hammer so she can't do anything when she's in water. Bring this sea stone cuff with you!"

"O-okay! Here I go!" Usopp dived on sea. Zoro turned now on Luffy and said, "Let's go check this ship. There might be something dangerous or valuable hidden here. Most importantly, we need to retrieve our fellow soldier."

"Yosh! I'll check now their refrigerator!"

"Oi! We're serious on raiding this ship, Luffy!"

"And I'm serious on raiding the refrigerator!"

Zoro just sighed, knowing that he can't stop Luffy when it comes on meat. On the other hand, Luffy reached now the kitchen and started rummaging when he spotted something under the table.

"Huh?"

He peeked under and found a boy with pink hair and eyeglasses, wearing ragged clothes and dirty shoes.

"A-a boy?"

XXX

Zoro had ordered the other Navy soldiers to raid the other parts of the pirate ship. Usopp had saved Hina just in time but put seastone cuffs on her. Hina was now escorted on the marine ship along with her crewmates.

"Where's Luffy?" Usopp asked Zoro while drying himself.

"He's in the kitchen, that idiot…"

XXX

"What's your name?" Luffy asked the boy.

"A-are you going to arrest me?"

"Hmmm, I'll think about that. What's your name first?"

"C-coby…"

"Oohh, nice meeting you Coby! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

"E-eh?" Coby doesn't know what to react on that.

"How long have you have been part of this crew?" Luffy asked.

"A-actually just a month ago. They've just captured me while me and my friend Helmeppo were sailing with our small boat in the sea."

"But where's your friend Helmeppo?"

"They've left him on the boat alone. I still don't know why I was the only one who was brought here…"

"So you're not really a pirate?"

"U-uh, w-well, I want to be one."

"Eh?"

"Sorry to say Luffy-san, but I have a dream of becoming the Pirate King!"

Luffy just looked at Coby and then grinned widely.

"Well, that's good! You have a dream!"

Coby can't believe what he was hearing now. A marine grinning to a pirate like him.

"B-but that means we'll become enemies!"

"It doesn't matter to me, really. The important thing is that you're dreaming for something. I don't think you're a bad person, Coby."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, c'mon, I'll help you sail off with a boat from here. Is there any?"Coby was just about to ask "why" but he took this as an opportunity to escape.

"On the back end of this ship, there's two boats."

Still confused on the kindness of the marine, Coby went along with Luffy and soon managed to find the boats. Luffy helped Coby on fixing his escapade and now he's ready to sail off.

"Luffy-san", Coby called out to Luffy, "Arigato! I'll make sure that I've reached my dream before we meet again!"

"Take care, Coby! Be strong so we can have our fight someday!"

And he continued to wave his hands until the boat is now out of sight.

**-End of Chapter 6-**

**Chapter 7 is already done, but due to file corruption, I have to type it again. Gomenasai my nakamas! I just hope you've enjoy my Chapter 6 even if it's a bit … erm… i-don't-know.. sorry also if Ace didn't appeared in this chapter. Well, I'm off now… Ja-ne!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Boastful Reports

**Chapter 7 is here, my nakamas! I didn't expect that these can be release along chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

**CHAPTER 7: THE BOASTFUL REPORTS**

"I've heard that you've done your missions very well and completely. So I just want to hear those reports from you", Admiral Shanks said at his audiences.

"Hai, Hai, Hai, Hai!" Luffy excitedly raised his hand, much to the annoyance of the other people around him.

"Dahahaha! Okay, okay, Luffy! You'll be the first one to report."

"But Shanks, I want the old man and the other admirals to hear this", Luffy pouted.

"Luffy, Whitebeard is currently resting because he's now an old man and his health needs diagnosing. As of the admirals, Big Mam went back on her town to pack more sweets and Kaido", he stopped for a moment, "Well, Kaido might be digging his grave now", he smirked at the thought, "Only kidding,", he added.

"Ooookaaaay", Luffy happily said, "at least, Buggy's here!"

No one knows why Buggy is always present every time Shanks is also present. Maybe Buggy was just as faithful officer or just wants to hear some gossip or reports that can prove that there's someone more idiot than him.

"Hem", Luffy cleared his throat, "Me and Usopp were on the same warship and we managed to knocked out numerous pirates and…"

"Are you doing a storytelling?" Captain Eustass Kid said, "Would you mind to speak formally in front of an admiral?"

"You're just jealous because you have nothing good to report now", Captain Trafalgar Law teased. Those two, for the past three years, have shown great potential of becoming a strong marine. They are one level higher than Luffy but they all wield some monstrous powers so promotion is no big problem.

"It's because you've lay your dirty finger on my mission and steal my glory of catching those pirates", Kid snapped back.

"Oi, shut up, you two! I'm reporting to Shanks now", Luffy told them in a bored tone.

"Call him Admiral Shanks, you rubber brat!" Buggy reminded him.

"That's okay, Buggy", Shanks said, "I'm so used on Luffy. Well, Commander Luffy, based on this report", he scanned the documents in his hand, "You didn't only captured Black Cage Hina but retrieved one of our soldier. Good."

"Actually", Zoro intervened, "I'm the one who retrieved the Navy soldier while Luffy was busy raiding the ship's refrigerator. As for Hina, Luffy had thrown her into the water and then Usopp got her. There's nothing more dangerous in the pirate ship other than the bombs and weapons after our raid."

"Well done, we've managed to capture a 40 million beli pirate", Shanks praised them.

_ .Knock._

"Come in."

When the door opened, it revealed a young man with freckled face and black hair, wearing orange jacket with Kanji characters on the back. Even though he's a marine, he has his freedom on choosing what to wear due to his position and somewhat had a bad taste on fashion.

"Commodore Ace", Shanks greeted him but Ace didn't return that gesture. Instead, he just smiled and saluted at him.

"Ace! Are you going to report something too?" Luffy asked him.

"Sir!" Zoro saluted on Ace, the others did the same as well.

Ace went near on Shanks' table and spoke in a very low voice, only for the two of them to hear. Everyone, including Luffy was getting curious on what Ace is telling to Shanks. After a minute, to their surprise, Shanks has an incredulous face now and started to laughed.

"Dahahaha! That's the coolest! Well, maybe, Fleet Admiral Whitebeard's better than yours."

"You think so?" Ace asked, but also smiling, "It was really an accident but I think it's much better."

"You're right. Well, your story will serve as your report for now."

Luffy went on Buggy and whispered, "What d'you think they're talking about?"

"Hmmm", Buggy thoughtfully replied, "Dunno. There's something flashy on Ace's report that makes Shanks amazed."

"Okay Commodore Ace", Shanks continued, "Be sure to tell it to our Fleet Admiral and the other officers so we can adjust your continuous training and give you more time to enhance yourself."

"Hai, Admiral Shanks! Arigato!" Ace saluted on Shanks and started to leave but Luffy blocked his way.

"Wait, Ace. What was that all about?"

"Later, Luffy", Ace simply replied and patted Luffy's head and then walked away, closing the door carefully. There was a silence and then Shanks broke the ice.

"And now, report!"

"Hai!" Kid saluted on Shanks, "Our team met the Jango pirates and spotted their captain, the 25 million beli Jango the Hypnotist. We managed to land on the pirate ship but unfortunately, there was a blue sphere that covered us and then after that, I've found myself back on a different warship. It was then I realized that Trafalgar Law switched our position using his stupid ability."

"It's not stupid. My Ope Ope no Mi is very handful on times like those", Law said, "Well, Admiral Shanks, after Eustass' story, I've faced their captain who looked like a scaredy-cat. Using my skills, I've managed to defeat his first mate that looks like a mess by just kicking him in his face."

"But after that", Kid intervened, "I've managed to get back on the pirate ship and was about to destroy everything when suddenly, a large man holding a big axe appeared and was about to hit me. Luckily, I have a very great ability so I've just created a large arm full of metallic weapons and punched him hard, destroying also half of their ship."

"So it means that the ship's going to sink", Buggy said.

"Yeah, that's how idiot Eustass is", Law taunted, "He let the pirate captain escape because he's too busy destroying the ship."

"I thought you're dealing with the captain?" Kid snarled.

"At first", Law replied, "But one of his crew intervened and when I'm finished with him, you've distract me by punching your opponent and the ship's deck, creating smoke from the rubbles, giving Jango the opportunity to escape."

"So it's my fault then?" Kid growled at him, "You're the one who stepped in MY mission first so it's your fault that it failed!"

"Calm down, you two", Shanks said, "I've heard enough now so please don't mixed your personal issues on your reports, understood?"

"Yes sir, sorry", Law and Kid replied in unison.

"How about the others?" Shanks asked, "Ensign Alvida, you have your report?"

"Hai, Admiral Shanks!" A curly black-haired woman named Alvida saluted.

As the process of reporting continued, Luffy was now starting to get bored, "I'm getting hungry now", he muttered.

"Is that what you always think about?" Zoro asked sternly, but Luffy didn't bother anymore.

XXX

"C'mon guys, let's swim on the sea to have some fun!" Luffy told them. He was walking outside the marine headquarters along with Zoro, Usopp, Kid and Law.

"Baka, three of us are devil fruit users, including you. You really want a little torturing, don't you?" Kid said.

"Ace gave me a life jacket so I can float", Luffy boasted.

"What about us?" Law asked.

"Zoro and Usopp will carry you on the water", Luffy suggested.

"No way!" Zoro and Usopp shouted on Luffy.

"You're boring. We are all free today so why not have some fun?" Luffy pouted.

"I've got an idea. Let's have a swimming race and bet again!" Law suggested.

"Just like last time? I think I'll agree. I still need to defeat Ace for that", Zoro said.

"I don't think I'll join this time", Usopp told them. He remembered the last time they have a swimming race, him against Zoro and Ace while the other three played a bet on who will win. Kid choose Zoro, Luffy obviously choose Ace and Law, having no choice, but to bet on Usopp. Luffy gained a good amount of money on that time, in great contrast with Law.

"Oookay! That's settled! Get ready guys! I'll just call Ace!" Luffy happily said. He runs along the road, going to Ace's office. When he got on a small building, he met a young man on the door with blonde hair and curly eyebrow. He was wearing a chef uniform and was holding empty plates. When that man saw Luffy, he saluted on him with his free hand.

"Commander Luffy!"

"Yosh! What are you doing here, Sanji?"

The young man named Sanji answered him, "I've just brought Vice Admiral Marco his food."

Luffy drooled at hearing the word "Food", "How about me? Would you bring me some?"

Sanji sighed, "Sure, Commander."

Luffy smiled, "That's great! Well, I'm off!" He entered now the building but he called back at Sanji, "Sanji! Bring my food to Ace's office!"

"Yes sir!"

Luffy run through the stairs excitedly and finally, he reached Ace's office. Not bothering to knock at the door, he turned the knob that was fortunately open and entered in. He saw Ace on his table, sleeping on his chair with his mouth open and bubble snot on his nose. Luffy tried to wake him.

"Oi, Ace! Wake up!"

He then hold Ace's shoulder to shake him and to his surprise, his brother's shoulder were so warm, warmer than a normal person and as hot as the one with fever. Luffy touched Ace's forehead and found that it's really hot. Thinking that Ace was having a very high fever, Luffy shook him hard on his shoulder.

"Ace! Wake up! You're sick! You need a doctor! Ace! Oi!"

Ace woke up suddenly, "Huh? I was sleeping? Nah, my narcolepsy really caught me off guard. Eh? Luffy? Why're you here?"

"You're having a fever Ace! I knew it! You're so hot!"

"Fever?"

"Yes, fever!"

"Erm, but I'm feeling well. I'm not sick or something."

"Eh?"

"C'mon, bro. Me? Having a fever? That's impossible."

"Is that so? Then why are you so hot?"

"That's what I'm going to tell you…" Ace smiled at Luffy. "By the way Luffy, why are you here?"

"Oh, Zoro and the rest want another swimming race with bets! Let's go now Ace! They're waiting for us now!"

"Uhm, well, Luffy…."

Luffy stared at Ace, with this trademark grin.

"…I can't…"

Luffy's grin slowly faded on his face.

"Why Ace? What's the problem? You've won last time. Zoro wants rematches. C'mon, don't turn me down", Luffy pouted but it didn't affect Ace.

"I'm sorry. I can't join your swimming game anymore."

"Ace?"

"Luffy, I can't swim anymore. I've eaten the Mera Mera no Mi…"

**-End of Chapter 7-**

**That's it! Hope you like it! Reviews are well appreciated!**

**Well, I found it funny if Law and Kid always have the same position/rank. It pissed Kid and amused Law.**

**Next chapter coming soon! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: A Fiery Story and The Call

**AYE CAPTAIN! Here's the eight chapter! Still, studies make me work for this story slower. But still, it's better late than never!**

**Jac Bandit - nope, it's not wrong to love it :)**

**Neko‐Vongola Primo - The story of how Ace got the Mera Mera no Mi wasn't on my planned storyline. But because you've mentioned it, it's my pleasure to make a story of it, but i'm not sure if you will like it. Thanks on your review! I wrote Law/Kid rivalry as a temporary substitution for Zoro/Sanji rivalry :) the Coby part was only an extra story just to make my chapter longer. But maybe it can be useful.**

**sakura240 - thanks to you :) I'm grateful that you like it. Anyway, the entire Straw Hat crew might be there but maybe, not together.**

**Cyborgenetics - arigato for the review :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece ©,©**

**CHAPTER 8: A FIERY STORY AND THE CALL**

"Ace! lit this up! i wanna see more!" said by the young Commander Monkey D. Luffy to his brother while helding a wanted poster.

"Luffy, don't waste those posters. we still need to distribute them all over the grand line", responded by Commodore portgas D. Ace.

"but i wanna see more of your powers..." Luffy pouteD.

"not in these posters, okay? i have an idea, let's use my ability on roasting some meat", Ace suggesteD.

"meeaaattt!" Luffy shouted happily, "let's go now! i'm hungry!"

"haha, you're so fast when it comes on meat! c'mon..."

both brothers hurriedly passed the door and run through the stairs, heading towards another building where the main kitchen was locateD. as they run, Ace remembered suddenly how did he acquire the devil fruit just a week ago.

~flashback~

Commodore Ace was watching the sea while their ship sailed towards an islanD. one of his subordinates run to him and gave a halt before saluting.

"Commodore! there's no sign of pirates near the island!"

"strange", Ace said, "i thought they are now everywhere, rampaging on every islanD."

"what are we going to do now sir?"

"let us rest for a while on that islanD. we might find something useful that we can bring on the headquarters. like food", Ace smirked on his last phrase.

"eh?" the navy soldiers confusedly reacteD.

once they've reached the island, Ace allowed them to explore the island while he, himself, will also wander arounD. the island was just some sort of forest, nothing special about it except that it has variety of fruits everywhere. Ace decided to pick them up, thinking Luffy might like them. he uses his knife to cut the fruits from the tree. while collecting the fruits on the ground, he noticed a very strange fruit from a small tree nearby him. curiously, he reached for it but notices that the strange fruit was very warm and has an odd appearance. he soon came up with a hunch what the fruit really is.

"a devil fruit! i knew it!" Ace exclaimed to himself. he picked the strange fruit and carried it back along with the other fruits. as soon as he reached the shore, he saw the other marines came back too with many fruits on their bags. before Ace can drop the fruit, he noticed that his knife wasn't there so he hastily left the fruits on the ground and run back into the forest. the marines picked those fruits left by Ace and brought it on the ship.

"man, we have loads of fruits to bring back on marineford."

"yeah, we can also sell these on markets. luckily, Commodore Ace let us wander on this island."

"but these are too many! what do you say we'll eat some of these?"

"good idea! let's peel some fruits also for Commodore! the best one for him!"

few soldiers decided to eat some of the fruits and peel for Ace. they've choose the strangest~looking fruit for Ace and peel it for him. soon, Ace came back on the ship with his knife, his subordinates greeted him.

"Ace~san! we planned to eat some of these fruits, if it's okay."

"of course, it's okay! actually, you're already eating", Ace sighed.

"gomen sir! arigato! we also peeled some fruits for you!"

"that was nice, thank you!"

"here it is, sir!" one of the soldier gave Ace the strangest fruit but Ace didn't notice because it was peeled off. it looked just like any ordinary fruit now. Ace took a bite, not noticing the warmth on his palms and fingers on the touch of the fruit. tasting it on his tounge, Ace realized how bitter the fruit is but still swallowed it hard.

"what's wrong sir?" one of his subordinates noticed the screwed fAce of Ace.

"n~nothing... its just that", Ace spit out the remaining bitterness on his tongue, "the fruit you had gave me has an ugly taste."

"im sorry, sir! im very sorry to gave you that fruit!"

"Nah, its alright. lets just throw this fruit."

"h~hai!"

after throwing the disgusting fruit somewhere in the forest, they all came back on the ship and sailed off. suddenly, they met a group of pirates on the sea and boldly attacked them even though they're marines. Ace ordered to fire cannonballs on them. soon, the two ships collided on each side, giving the pirates the chance to infiltrate the marine ship and the marines on the pirate ship. unfortunately for the pirates, Ace has a great combat skills so fighting them is no problem. one of the pirates tried to cut Ace by his swords but Ace quickly avoided it, slashing the crates and the bags instead. the fruits inside were also cut and scattered everywhere. seeing those fruits made Ace remember something.

"the devil fruit!"

those who were near him got curious at hearing the word "devil fruit". Ace tried to find the devil fruit all over the chaos.

"what are you doing sir?"

"the devil fruit! there's a devil fruit in here! i brought it here!"

"are you sure, sir?"

"positively! it looks like, uhm, strange, with different color patterns of red, orange and yellow and~~and~~whatever! lets find it!"

some of the marines gulped. the description Ace stated was exactly the appearance of the strange fruit they have peeled off and their Commodore has eaten.

"devil fruit, huh?" a pirate who seemed to be the captain with a shotgun had came near, "that's so interesting. hand it over!"

Ace was so busy searching to notice the pirate so one of the navy soldiers confronted him.

"youre not in the position to order us! we are the navy! and we are the ones you need to be afraid of!"

"afraid? are you kidding?" the pirate laughed loudly and readied his gun, "let me show you how terrifying the pirates are!"

he aimed for the Commodore's head, making the marines shout at Ace. "sir! Commodore! duck!" but Ace is too late. the gun was already fired and Ace gripped himself for the incoming pain because of his carelessness.

but the bullet did not stay on his body, nor Ace felt the pain of having the bullet on his body. instead, it just passed through him and left a hole~like fire on his chest.

"wh~what's this?!" Ace stared at his chest, the fire's gone.

"what the devil is that?" the pirate angrily asked, "im damn sure that i've hit you!"

he shoot Ace again but the bullet passed through again his body, leaving both parties dumbfounded.

"s~sir", one of the marines said, "i~i think that's the ability of the devil fruit."

"what do you mean 'ability'? i haven't eaten yet a devil fruit!"

"b~but, you're description earlier about the devil fruit is exactly the fruit we had peeled and gave you, sir."

"whaaaat?!" now Ace understood why the fruit he had eaten earlier tasted so awfully.

"you mean", the pirate intervened, "the devil fruit was already eaten?!"

Ace, getting impatient on the intervention, fAced the pirate, "so what? it's ours, though."

"you pissed me off, marine!" the pirate shot him again but it didn't affect Ace anymore.

"you're a newbie, right?" Ace asked him.

"what do you mean by that?" the pirate snarled.

"I mean, you didn't even know who you're dealing with from the start."

"so what?" the pirate sneered, "i don't care who you are, bastard!"

"then, let me introduce myself", Ace readied his fist, "i am one of the Commodores of the navy! i am~~" he charge towards the pirate, "~~portgas~~" he stepped his left foot forward, "~~d~~" he clenched his fist and swung it towards the pirate with so much force, "~~Ace!"

the fist hit the pirate squarely on his fAce, but what's more interesting is that Ace's fist gaves a spark and a trAce of fire can be seen on his wrist and fingers. the pirate was sent on the air and then falls on the sea, leaving Ace dumbfounded again on what he had noticed on his hand earlier.

"fire?"

after that, they've managed to arrest all of the pirates and brought them to impel down. Ace was still staring at his hands and thinking about the devil fruit he had eaten. he consulted a book about the devil fruits when he had now his free time and tried to find the fruit that truly resembles the one he had found. after an hour, he had recognized now the fruit and the ability he might have now.

"mera mera no mi?"

~end of flashback~

reaching the main kitchen, Ace and Luffy spotted easily a big chunk of meat on a very large table. few of the cooks in there were looking at the d brothers curiously.

"sir!" the cooks saluted on the two, making Luffy grinned widely.

"i want that big piece of meat over the table! shishishi!" Luffy said.

"e~eh? Commander?"

"what he means", Ace took over, "is that if we can have that big meat."

"i'm sorry, Commodore Ace, but captain teach already owned this meat."

"he's already fat!" Luffy impatiently snapped.

"yeah!" Ace agreed.

"we're not yet fat!" Luffy barked again.

"ye~~what?!" Ace stared at Luffy.

the cooks were looking at each other nervously, thinking of what to decide, but Ace was faster on making moves.

"so, we have no choice. check this out, Luffy!" Ace produced fire from his hand and the fire swirled on the meat, covering and roasting it. Luffy stared in awe while the others were panicking due to the sudden fire. after a few minutes, the fire's gone and the meat was now roasted, much to the amazement of those who had first seen Ace used his ability. both brothers sniggered and snatched the meat from the table, running away from the kitchen. it took a while before the cooks realized what's going on.

"they've stole the meat!"

meanwhile, Ace and Luffy were both laughing. they're now enjoying the meat peAcefully in Ace's office, savoring every bit of it. once they've finished eating, they took a rest, their overlarge belly made them sit for a while. but their moment was disturbed by a sudden ring from the den den mushi.

.clank.

Ace picked it up and the speaker from the other line told something that made both brothers stand and went off the office hurriedly.

"commissioned officers here in marineford, emergency meeting!"

XXX

"what's wrong, old man?" asked by Luffy once they've reached the meeting area.

"that's fleet admiral, brat", buggy sternly told him.

"that's Commander, not brat", Luffy replied back.

"that's enough", shanks told them.

"what's wrong, fleet admiral?" Commander zoro asked.

fleet admiral whitebeard had his eyes closed, sitting at the centerfront of a very long table. all of the available commissioned officers were present, from fleet admiral to ensign. then, he opened his eyes solemnly and spoke, "i received a call 30 minutes ago."

"a call? you've gathered all of us 'cause of one call?" teach said in a disbelieving tone.

everyone looked at him sternly for his rudeness, including the D brothers but the two remembered suddenly the meat they've stole so they've avoided teach's eyes.

"it's not just any ordinary call. it's a call from a certain rookie pirate", whitebeard said.

"but how on earth can a pirate get a contact from marineford?" rear admiral beckman asked.

"that's what i want to know", whitebeard replied.

"uhm, excuse me, but who is this pirate we're talking about?" captain law asked.

everyone stared at whitebeard, waiting for the answer.

"it's monkey d. garp, captain of the fist pirates."

"garp the fist? the rookie with a 120 million beli?"

everyone was now talking to each other, sharing opinions about the news, but no one took the news worser than the two shocked brothers in the room.

**~End of Chapter 8~**

**sorry, i didn't use Microsoft Word in this chapter... Please R&R :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Warning and Warlords

**Again! Arigato Gozaimasu for your continue support on my story! :D**

**Jac bandit - thanks for your review :D**

**sakura240 - i'm glad that you like it :D arigato:D**

**Note: in this chapter, i've used the original seven warlords...**

**Disclaimer: One Piece isn't mine**

**CHAPTER 9: WARNING AND WARLORDS**

"Luckily, we've recorded our conversation earlier so you will be able to hear it and decide what will we do next."

a recorder was attached on a den den mushi and when it was played, everyone got silence while listening on the recorded conversation through the talking snail.

"Hello." Whitebeard's voice can be heard.

"Is this Marineford?" Another voice issued.

"Who is this?" Whitebeard asked.

"I'm very sure this is Marineford." The stranger's voice said, not answering the question.

"Can you state your name first?"

"Later. you're the Fleet Admiral, right?"

"I have no obligation on answering you, especially a stranger."

"I see. so, I just want to pass a message to all of you, marines."

"You have no right to do that." Whitebeard's voice is still calm.

"Oh yes. I have every right. I'm a pirate, for your information."

"A pirate? I see."

"Oh, why did i say that?" It took a while before the pirate replied back. "I just want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Prepare for the incoming fight."

"Fight? With you pirates?"

"Yeah..."

"You know what, pirate? You're reckless to make some stupid moves like that."

"Bwahahaha! You call it stupid? Your Red‐Haired Admiral was more stupid to step on the line ten years ago!"

Shanks, being mentioned on the recorder, confusedly pointed himself, "Me?"

"What has my Admiral done to you?" Whitebeard's voice came back on air.

"He stole my grandsons!"

_That was it._ Ace thought to himself. He can't think of any reasons why would their grandfather planned to attack the marines. It's because of him and Luffy, nothing else.

"I must say I'm talking to Monkey D. Garp of Fist Pirates."

"You got it, finally." Garp said over the line.

"Hmmm, Admiral Shanks just did the right thing, Garp."

"You're not always doing the right thing, Fleet Admiral Whitebeard." Garp might have now realized who he was talking to. "Let's settle this. As long as you keep my grandsons on your headquarters, I won't stop disturbing you, unless you'll give them back. You don't want have a war, do you? Don't take us too lightly, and that is a warning."

The recorder has stopped playing the conversation, leaving everyone silent. Whitebeard closed his eyes again and then spoke, "We must get ready for that."

"That's our Fleet Admiral!" Shanks nodded in agreement.

"But", Teach intervened, "Why don't we just give him what he wants to avoid this commotion?"

"I don't want your suggestion, Captain Teach", Marco said, "What you're saying is that we should hand over the two to Garp. I don't think it's a wise decision. Besides, they're officers already."

"Luffy..." Usopp stared at his friend, who was wearing a blank look. Ace put a hand on Luffy's shoulder and gives it a squeezed.

"I don't want to go back", Luffy suddenly spoke. It was in a low voice but clear enough to be heard by everyone on the table.

"I think Commander Luffy has something to say", Beckman said.

"Grandpa is scary", Luffy continued, "I don't want to become a pirate again."

"Don't worry, Luffy", Ace comforted him, "We're both going to become admirals, not any dirty pirates."

"No Ace!" Luffy said and stood up with a determined look, "I'm gonna be the next Fleet Admiral! not just an Admiral!"

Ace smiled at those words and said in his thoughts _"You're right, Luffy. I just feel sorry for Gramps in this moment. He's a pirate but he's still our grandfather. I don't know what will happen the moment we meet him again."_

"And so, it means that we're all settled", Whitebeard said over them.

Teach let out a sigh while everyone was now saluting on Whitebeard as a sign that the meeting ended.

"Ace, Luffy, stay here for a while", Whitebeard told them.

When the room was now empty except for them three, Whitebeard gestured them to sit down.

"What is it, old man?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy, Ace, I know it's hard for you to go against your grandfather‐‐"

"No, its okay", Ace interrupted, "Luffy and I have already decided and we don't regret it."

"I see", Whitebeard smiled like a father smiling to his son. "You know, I'm proud of you two, though young, but can already handle and decide for yourselves with pure determination."

Both brothers smiled widely at him and saluted. They were now opening the door to leave but Ace remembered something.

"Uhm, sir?"

"Yes?"

"About the preparation for the war, what's your first move?"

"Oh", Luffy remembered it also, "Yeah, old man, what are you going to do?"

"First, it was still unsure whether there'll be war or it's just a threat. But preparation is important. We must ask the help of the Warlords for that."

XXX

"I'm honored that I can do something good for the marines", the fishman Warlord Jinbei had come already at Marineford the moment he was called on.

"I'm very grateful on your loyalty, Jinbei. We're not wrong to appoint you as a Warlord", Whitebeard said.

It was planned to have the Seven Warlords on Marineford until the pirates decided to attack, but no one knows when it will happen so the Warlords might stay for a long time at the town. Not all of them want it but in the end, they all agreed.

"Oi, Jinbei", Shanks called, "You want to have a drink with me? Let's have a party!"

"Well, Admiral, maybe later..." Jinbei said.

"But..." Shanks pouted.

"WOOAAHH!"

They all looked at the source of the loud voice and found out that it was Luffy, looking at Jinbei with sparkling eyes.

"He looks so yummy!"

"Baka!" Ace appeared behind and rammed his fist on Luffy's head, "He's the Warlord Jinbei of Fishman Island!"

"Warlord?!" Luffy's eyes go sparkling again. "COOOL!"

"I'm sorry for my brother's actions", Ace told Jinbei, "You see, it's his first time to see a fishman like you."

"And he really looks so yummy", Luffy drooled over his words.

"Quit it!" Ace hit him again.

"It's okay! You're brother is really funny", Jinbei happily said.

"Jinbei, just have a drink with me, please..." Shanks pleaded.

"Uh..."

"Oi, Shanks! You can invite me!" Ace said.

"Gooood! I have someone to party with!" Shanks cheered.

"Can I join?" Another voice spoke. Everyone looked at the speaker, who is no other than Dracule Mihawk, one of the Warlords.

"Hawk‐eye!" Shanks greeted him.

"Thanks for coming, Dracule Mihawk", Whitebeard said, "I hope that your decision is purely intentional."

"It is, Fleet Admiral", Mihawk answered, "As long as my position isn't being an obstacle in my way."

"Of course, it's not an obstacle, as long as we're partying, dahahaha!" Shanks laughed at loud, "C'mon, Hawk‐eye, Ace, let's party!"

"Can I join too?" Luffy asked eagerly.

Shanks looked at Ace while Ace gives Luffy a surveying look.

"Hmmm...Maybe...well... Okay. You can join", Ace decided.

"Yosh!"

But before the four of them can leave, a Navy soldier hurriedly went to them and saluted, before delivering a report.

"Sir! We received a call from Gekko Moriah, saying he'll come after two days! Donquixote Doflamingo will arrive tomorrow and Crocodile after one week. We haven't yet received any replies from Bartholomew Kuma and Boa Hancock."

"Good", Whitebeard said, "We don't have to worry about Kuma. He can arrive in here anytime. The only problem was Boa Hancock. Well, I'll figure it out. You can go now."

"Hai!" The marine saluted and then leave.

"You know", Jinbei started, "I don't think that man‐hater Snake Princess will stay here in Marineford for a while."

"Man‐hater?" Luffy curiously asked.

"Wait a minute. Her location is in the Calm Belt, right?" Ace asked.

"Yes", Shanks answered, "She's in Amazon Lily."

"Amazon Lily?" Luffy asked again, "I want to go there!"

"Why on earth would you want to go there suddenly?" Ace asked.

"Because I haven't yet go there! Shishishi!" Luffy answered.

"It's dangerous there, Luffy", Shanks warned him.

"Dangerous?" Luffy asked with large eyes.

"There are sea kings swarming on the area."

"Sea kings?"

"There are also large animals on the island."

"Large animals?"

"And finally, a stranger who will go there will turn into a stone."

"Stone?!"

Luffy's curious expression turned into an amazed one, with sparkling eyes.

"Coooooool! That's an adventure! I wanna go there!"

Ace looked at Shanks and sighed, "It's helpless."

"I've decided", Whitebeard suddenly spoke, "Why don't you go there, Luffy? It will serve as your mission to escort Boa Hancock here in Marineford. Ace, go with him."

"Bu‐but..." Ace stuttered.

"You're just scared, Ace! Yosh, old man! I'll do my mission!" Luffy saluted.

"Baka! I'm not a coward! I'm just being careful!" Ace angrily said.

"It's sad that you can't join me and Hawk‐eye in a toast, but still, good luck to you two!" Shanks said.

"But sir, are you sure that the Snake Princess will listen to us?" Ace asked.

"I think so..." Whitebeard simply said, "Believe me, Ace, you and Luffy's pure intention will rule over her. I knew her standards."

Ace hesitated for a moment, but soon then saluted on Whitebeard, "Hai!"

"Old man", Luffy suddenly intervened, "Can we invite some to join us in our mission?"

**~END OF CHAPTER 9~**

**R&R ! 3**


	10. Chapter 10: Voyage on The Calmest Sea

**Sorry for taking long before I updated this. You see, I'm a graduating student and have lots of # !%*¥€! job to finish. But I'm still alive and so, the story continues.**

**bbhelen3162: Thanks for the review! Actually, I'm having some difficulty of how will Hancock react. So I'll save it for another chapter.**

**WhimsicalAnimeFan: Thank you! I'm getting guilty because I'm very sloooow on updating.**

**sakura240: First of all, I love Kura and Berry. Haha, well, thanks for reviewing again! Oh yes, i think Hancock/Luffy will be used. How will Ace react for that? Lol xD! Well, I can't imagine Jinbei not in good terms with Whitebeard so I still maintain his usual self.**

**Aimiko: Thank you! Don't worry, as long as I have brains and time, chapters will continue to be updated.**

**EurekxMisora: Thanks for reviewing! If Garp will become a Yonkou, there must be one of the four to be discarded first.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Oda. Only this crazy plot is mine :)**

**Warning: I'm not really good in english ...**

**CHAPTER 10: VOYAGE ON THE CALMEST SEA**

People say that a calm sea is actually dangerous, it deceives you above and it kills you below. But there are brave people who will dare to sail on that sea, like the marines and pirates. For now, there are some marines who are making their voyage in the Calm Belt.

"Aww man, where are the sea kings? I'm soooo hungry..." said by the young Commander Monkey D. Luffy with his straw hat on his head and a marine cape.

"Don't look for a flashy trouble, brat", Buggy warned him, "Damn, I shouldn't be here! Why on earth did I believe on Shanks that he'll give me a treasure if I accompany you?"

"Shut it now, Buggy", Ace spoke in a sleepy tone, "You can't go back now."

"Why are you so disobidient, you two brothers?!" Buggy raged.

"What have they done?" Zoro asked.

"Ignore him, Zoro", Ace said.

"Ignore?! You freckled scumbag! You don't respect my title!" Buggy shouted at him.

But Ace had another narcoleptic fit, leaving Buggy with no one to talk. Zoro smiled at this and decided to take a nap too.

"Oi, Zoro!" Usopp called, "You're taking a nap again?" but Zoro was already sleeping.

"Is Sanji finished cooking?" Luffy asked hopefully.

"Uhm, dunno", Usopp answered.

"Well, I think i'm hungry too", Buggy said.

The three of them sighed. Their ship continued to sail towards the Amazon Lily. Luffy, Ace, Buggy, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp were all in the ship with a mission of escorting the Pirate Empress warlord to Marineford. Whitebeard only ordered Luffy and Ace to do this but Luffy insisted to bring some company. And now, the six of them were struggling hard from boredom on their way to Amazon Lily.

"Lunch is ready!" Sanji shouted from the kitchen.

"Foood!" Luffy, Buggy and Usopp shouted in unison.

"Uh, is it already?" Zoro woke up.

"I think i'm hungry now too", Ace suddenly woke like Zoro.

They all hurried at the dining area and took their seat while Sanji placed the foods on the table.

"Itadakimasu!"

Luffy hurriedly finished his food and tried to steal Usopp's food but Ace caught his arm just in time. Buggy and Zoro shielded their food from Luffy. Sanji placed a large piece of meat on the middle of the table. Luffy and Ace fight over it that resulted on flying plates everywhere.

"You freaks! Can't you eat in peace?!" Buggy angrily said.

"Not until Ace give me this meat!" Luffy tried to pull the meat from Ace.

"Idiot! You've eaten a lot already!" Ace snapped back.

"I think I can handle this", Zoro calmly said and drew one of his swords. He cut the meat cleanly in two to separate the two fighting brothers.

"Oohh, Zoro! Arigato!" Luffy happily ate his meat.

"I'm so surprised that Moss Head can think of a solution. It just shows that he has brains", Sanji mocked.

"What do you mean by that, Curly‐Eyebrow?" Zoro asked dangerously.

"Oh, not again", Buggy sighed, "Why is the Great Buggy surrounded by idiots?"

"You're right", Usopp agreed, "Only the sea was the quiet one."

After saying those words, their ship was hit by something, making them fell from the chair.

"What was that?" Usopp asked in a scared tone.

They all run outside and when they reached the bay, they saw a very large sea king that was attacking their ship.

"A sea king!" Buggy shouted in panic.

"Yosh! This is what i'm waiting for!" Luffy clenched his fist.

"Are you insane?! Even cannons can't hurt a sea king!" Buggy screamed.

"But we are better and stronger than cannons", Ace grinned while readying his fist that produces fire.

"If you don't want to fight, just stay behind", Zoro told Buggy while holding his swords.

"Are you serious, guys?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah", Sanji answered, standing on the railings.

"What are we gonna do?" Buggy whispered to Usopp.

"I‐I think we have to fight with them", Usopp tried to act bravely.

"Y‐yeah, let's do this", Buggy agreed.

"I, the great warrior Usopp‐sama will defeat the sea king!"

"I, the great Buggy will become the next Fleet Admiral!"

Sanji just looked at them and sighed, "At least, they're motivated."

The sea king started to attack again the ship but now, the marines were ready.

"Gomu gomu no...Jet Gattling!"

The punches made the sea king arched back but it regained its position and started to head towards the ship again.

"Luffy! your rubber technique is still weak! Just watch this! Hiken!"

Ace's fire was directly hit on the sea king's face, making it unconscious for a while.

"I'll finish this", Zoro attacked the sea king's body, "Santoryuu: Onigiri!"

Zoro's swords gave a deep cut on the sea king, killing it finally.

"Great job, my subordinates!" Buggy proudly said, "You've listened well on my orders!"

"But you haven't say anything. You're just hiding", Luffy said.

"Shut up, brat!" Buggy snapped.

"What a weak Rear Admiral..." Ace mocked Buggy.

"Yeah, at least were here..." Luffy mumbled.

"We can fight for ourselves.." Zoro continued.

"I said shut it!" Buggy angrily screamed on their faces, "I'm the Rear Admiral here! Your ranks are lower than mine so stop mocking me!"

"Fine", Ace said while sitting down, "I'll just wait for your orders, sir."

"By the way, why didn't you fight, Love Cook?" Zoro asked, "Scared of breaking your bones?"

"I'm not just in the position, Moss Head", Sanji answered while lighting up his cigarette, "I'm just your cook here."

"Eh, guys", Usopp told the two, "Stop it. It's no good if we fight here."

Everyone looked at each other and gave a sighed. For them, it's the most boring trip ever in the sea, nothing to deal with, aside from the sea king that they've encountered.

"Man, I should've invited Marco here. The sight of his face is enough to make us laugh the whole time", Ace said.

"Or Brook, so he can sing us a song", Luffy said flatly.

Brook was the best musician in Marineford but he was a skeleton. His Yomi Yomi no Mi makes him a living dead but his superb musical talent was still intact. Everyone hummed the Bink's Sake and was now having their time when they suddenly spotted a ship on a distance.

"Usopp! Check that ship!" Ace ordered.

"Hai!" Usopp ran inside an went for the telescope. He peeked on it and positioned the telescope towards the incoming ship.

"I‐it's a pirate ship!" Usopp shouted at them, "I can see a jolly roger!"

"Pirates?" Buggy asked, "Why on earth would those flashy pirates sail here in Calm Belt? Can you recognize the jolly roger?"

"Wait", Usopp tried to recognize the pirates through the telescope, "O‐oh no!"

"What is it, Usopp?" Luffy asked.

"I‐it's the Icy Pirates!"

"Nani?!" they all looked shocked.

"Be prepared, everyone! It's a Yonkou in our way!" Ace warned them.

The Icy Pirates are one of the Four Emperors that rule in the New World. It was led by pirate captain Kuzan who was famously called as Aokiji. But a Yonkou like him sailing on the Calm Belt was highly questionable.

"Uh‐oh, I think they're coming to us", Usopp scaredly said.

"But they're not firing", Zoro noticed, "I don't think they'll attack us."

Buggy gulped and tried to act bravely, "W‐well, as the highest officer, I will be the one to face him if he ever came to us."

"Sure?" Ace asked flatly.

"Don't question my decision, brat!" Buggy angrily said.

Few minutes had passed and the Yonkou's ship had stopped in front of them with a good distance. The marines can see clearly the pirates on their deck but their captain was nowhere in sight. Buggy grabbed the Den Den Mushi and used it to make his voice be heard on the other ship.

"What's your business in here, Icy Pirates?" Buggy loudly asked over them with a hint of nervous in his voice, but there's no response from the pirates so Buggy asked again, "Can't you hear me, Aokiji?"

They waited for an answer and soon, there came a figure from the pirate ship, a tall one wearing blue cape over his shoulder and wearing white vest with blue long sleeves inside. The pirate captain Aokiji had came out at last and one of his crewmates brought him a Den Den Mushi to be able to reply on Buggy's questions. A deep voice had rang the moment Aokiji spoke.

"Marines..." Aokiji simply stated.

"It is strange to see a Yonkou like you sailing here. Why aren't you in the New World."

"Do I really have to answer that?" Aokiji yawned before speaking again, "But what were you doing here in Calm Belt?"

"It's none of your business‐‐‐" Buggy was cut off by Luffy who grabbed the snail from him and shouted over it, enough to be heard in the whole area.

"Oi, Curly Yonkou! Step aside so our ship can sail towards the Amazon Lily!"

"Luffy‐‐! Baka!" Zoro punched Luffy's head.

"Oh, so you're going to meet your warlord. Tell me, is there a problem, marine?" Aokiji asked, "Ah, sorry, why did i ask the obvious question?"

"Obvious? What do you mean obvious?" Zoro asked him.

"I've heard a news from my fellow pirates that there was a pirate captain who challenged you marines", Aokiji explained, "I think that information was related on visiting your warlord, am I right?"

_He knows!_ Ace thought t himself.

"Tell me", Aokiji continued, "How long will you continue to anger your grandfather, Commodore Ace and Commander Luffy?"

Those words seemed to slapped Ace and Luffy so hard that it makes them speechless for a moment. How on earth did Aokiji find out about it, they didn't know. Maybe, it is normal for a criminal to smell the plan of another criminal. Or maybe, Garp was just being his usual careless self again and accidentally blurted out his plan.

Ace was about to grab the snail to ask Aokiji something but Buggy was the one who spoke first, "Ace and Luffy liked being marines. Period. End. Of. Conversation. It's none of your business who are we going to deal with, so we can now say goodbye to each other."

Buggy hung up and ordered them to just sail forward and ignore the pirates. Both ship were now sailing side by side, facing in opposite directions when suddenly, Aokiji smirked.

"D'you think it can be that easy, Rear Admiral Buggy?"

Aokiji jumped from the railings of his ship onto the ocean without any support.

"Whaaaat?! He's suiciding‐‐‐" Usopp broke from his scream.

The moment Aokiji touched the ocean, or rather almost touch it, the water under him turned to ice and it soon started to spread until it hit the marine ship. The six of them run on the side of the ship to see Aokiji's doing.

"Dammit! He was planning to freeze our ship!" Zoro cursed.

"Oi! Stop that!" Luffy shouted at Aokiji. But Aokiji continued to use his ability to froze their ship so Luffy jumped too on the railings and was going to punch Aokiji, "Don't interfere, guys!".

"Luffy!" Ace desperately called him back. Luffy missed Aokiji and hit the frozen water instead. Aokiji quickly went on Luffy's back, much to the latter's surprise and grab his arm.

"Let go of me!" Luffy struggled from the hold.

But Aokiji slowly turned Luffy's arm into ice, making Luffy unable to release his arm.

"You're still too weak to face me", Aokiji said to Luffy.

"Luffy!" Ace shouted again but this time, he also jumped from the ship.

"Ace! don't go there! You're made of fire!" Usopp shouted.

But Ace had already landed on the frozen water and it didn't take long before Usopp's warning took effect. The ice where Ace stands started to melt but Ace had knew this fact.

"Before I fall into the ocean, let go of my brother!" Ace surrounded them three with a ring of fire, enough to melt down the ice slowly around them and on Luffy's arm, releasing him from Aokiji.

"I admit I have some difficulties when it comes on fire" Aokiji said calmly, "But it's not enough to melt my powers down. For now, i'll let you two go away, if you manage to get out of the water underneath. I hope we'll meet again", Aokiji then used his ability to bring him back to the ship using ice. Ace and Luffy were left alone on the melting ice but Ace had already grab Luffy and Luffy stretched his hand to reach the railings and shot them both upward before the ice was totally melted. The D brothers landed on their ship with a loud crash while the others run on them.

"You two were so damn reckless! D'you think you're enough to face a Yonkou like him?!" Buggy angrily shouted at their ears.

"You okay? Luffy? Ace?" Usopp asked.

"Don't worry, we're both fine!" Luffy replied and gave a wide grin. Ace rammed his fist so hard on Luffy's head, "Idiot! Don't just go attacking someone like that without a plan, especially a Yonkou with Logia powers!"

"But he's freezing our ship! Do you expect me to just sit around?" Luffy snapped back.

"I know! But don't attack alone! Don't give us that 'don't interfere' shit! That's a sea, you moron! What if you fell on the sea?!"

"You can't swim too, Ace! and it's ice down there, not a sea!"

"Yeah, it's ice! And you nearly turned to ice by Aokiji because of your reckless move!"

"He surprised me, that's why!"

"Stop giving childish reasons, Luffy! In battle, expect for the surprise attack! When will you decide to act as a grown‐up?!"

"I'm a grown‐up already! and I'll be stronger than you!"

"No, you're not! Because you're still a crybaby who's trying to act tough!"

Luffy seemed hurt on those words and he shouted back on Ace, "I hate you, Ace! You're the one who's being childish here!" and then he ran inside their ship.

Ace was still fuming in anger after Luffy left and his eyes darted on the remaining four in his wake. Seeing them somewhat made Ace calm for a while.

"I'm just...worried on him. But... he has to stop being so childish!" Ace tried to explain to them but he decided to get inside the ship for some moment of privacy.

The four was still standing on their place, still absorbed on the earlier scene, until Sanji broke the silence.

"Erm, guys, I'll go back to the kitchen now."

"Oh, I'll maneuver now the ship", Usopp said. Both he and Sanji went back on their respective places. Only Buggy and Zoro were left outside.

"Those two brothers...will make up soon", Zoro said.

"Yeah", Buggy agreed, staring at the sea, "There are so many things that happened in just a short time."

"By the way, it bothers me why the heck we still need to gather the warlords if our enemy was only a crazy rookie pirate. I think we're enough already to face them alone, so why bothered it?" Zoro asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Whitebeard told us that we're not facing a one crew only", Buggy explained to Zoro, "he said that Garp has an old friend that might help him on his plan. Sad to say that we might face another Yonkou when the time comes."

~END OF CHAPTER 10~

**Aaaaaaand cut! I swear to God that I didn't mean to make Ace and Luffy argue. My hands just let those words slipped and so ‐‐‐ Aaargh! I'll just continue to chapter 11! R&R !**


	11. Chapter 11: A Stubborn Snake

**The reason for my very looooong delayed post is that I'm doing my thesis and now, I'm a graduating student in college!**

**Thanks for sakura240 and EurekxMisora for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE !**

**CHAPTER 11: A STUBBORN SNAKE**

"Let's wait for them to spot us here. They will get piss if we try to get closer on their island", Buggy told them.

"LAAADIESSSS!" Sanji swooned all over the ship, "Here I come! The most gentleman in the whole blue sea is going to serve you!"

"You're disgusting, Curly‐Eyebrow", Zoro said.

"Disgusting?! You're just jealous of my good looks for attracting ladies. I pity you for having the scariest and dumbest face ever", Sanji mocked him while lighting up his cigarette.

"Are you blabbing something?" Zoro readied his sword.

"Clean your ears if I were you, marimo", Sanji said.

"It's better if I'll clean your ears instead", Zoro swung his sword on Sanji but quickly dodged it.

"You ask for it", Sanji sneered and tried to kick Zoro but Zoro had blocked it and the two continued their fight. Meanwhile, Buggy and Usopp were just watching them on their backs.

"Can't stop them, can you?" Usopp asked Buggy.

"Just ignore those two dumbasses", Buggy sighed and both stared at the island of women on a far distance.

XXX

"A warship had approached us! Tell the Princess that there's a marine troop waiting for us to meet them on Calm Belt."

"Hai!"

A group of women had run past from the tower towards the road. They're just wearing their undergarments and a long white cape on their shoulders. They had snake twirled on their bodies as they run towards the castle. But before they can reach their destination, they were met by a little old woman with pale pink hair and large lips. She has her own snake that act as her walking stick. When she saw the women stop at her front, she asks them on why they're hurrying.

"Elder Nyon! There's a warship nearby our island. I think they want to meet the Snake Princess."

"Warship? I will inform the Snake Princess immediately. Thanks for telling me", Elder Nyon said.

"Hai! We'll leave it to you, Elder Nyon!"

When they leave her, Elder Nyon entered the castle like she owned the place and her thoughts trailed on.

_"Maybe the marines are here because that Hancock didn't respond to their summon. I wonder if they're going to try and convince the Snake Princess to come to Marineford. That stubborn woman does not change!"_

When she reached the door for the main hall, supposedly where the Snake Princess might be, she opened it and found the princess sitting on her own snake, talking with her two sisters. Boa Hancock had noticed Elder Nyon entered the hall so she stood up and face the old woman.

"What are you doing here, Elder Nyon? Do you have my permission?"

She waved her long black hair on her shoulder while looking at Elder Nyon with dazzling blue eyes and sweet face. Her height equally proportioned to her sexy body with large bosom plus her white skin, giving her the look of a goddess. These features made Elder Nyon blushed and admire Hancock but she slapped herself into reality and started to tell her the news.

"Snake Princess, there's a warship waiting for you on the Calm Belt. You must go there now, it might be important."

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm the empress here. You're time is over now, old hag."

"Stop acting like a child! You stubborn woman, you want your island to be in danger? Don't forget our deal with the marines!"

"Sister", Boa Sandersonia said, "I think we'll have to meet them."

"She's right", Boa Marigold said, "We're going with you sister. The marines know what can provoke you so maybe, they'll just talk to you nicely."

"Nice decision, you two! Unlike your older sister, you can understand the situation and took it seriously!" Elder Nyon praised them.

"What do you mean by that, old hag? Get out already!" Hancock grabbed Elder Nyon and throw her in an open window while the old woman screamed, "You're such a braaaaattttt!"

Hancock faces his two sisters, "Sandersonia! Marigold! We're going to meet the marines so Elder Nyon will stop hassling us!"

"Hai, sister!"

As they get prepared, Hancock gave an annoyed look as she thought, _"Damn it! I'm going to see men again!"_

XXX

"Where are we now?" Luffy asked groggily and then he rubbed his eyes while suppressing a yawn. His untidy black hair gave the impression that Luffy had slept on his bed.

"You slept?" Buggy asked.

"Oh yeah... *yawns*"

"I thought you were crying or in a real bad mood."

"Crying? Why would I cry‐‐" Luffy stopped at his tracks and then his face lit on the sudden realization.

"You ate all my meat?!" Luffy shouted at Buggy.

"Baka!" Buggy shouted back, "Not about meat! About your argument with Ace!"

"Argument with‐‐" Luffy stopped again, "Oh, Ace... Yeah! Hmmph! I won't talk to him until he apologizes!"

Buggy sighed and said, "But you're the one who's being reckless! I think you have to apologize too!"

"Is that so?" Luffy innocently asked.

"Yes! And if you two didn't make up, you'll end up like those two dumb heads!" he pointed on Zoro and Sanji.

Luffy seemed to think about it and then decided at last, "Oh, well, I'll go and forgive Ace!" and then he run inside again.

"Everyone!" They heard Usopp's voice, "The Kuja Pirates are now approaching us!"

"Good! Smarten yourselves for the ladies, especially you, marimo. Fix your scary face", Sanji said while fixing his tie.

"You're hopeless, Curly‐Eyebrow", was all Zoro said.

"Let's see how beautiful they are", Usopp said.

"By the way, where's Luffy and Ace?" Zoro asked.

"Still inside..." Buggy answered.

At that moment, the door opened, revealing the two brothers walking side by side but both wearing grumpy looks. Luffy went ahead to Buggy while Ace went to the front deck of the ship, viewing the incoming Kuja ship.

"What happened?" Buggy whispered to Luffy when they're out of earshot, "I thought you're going to apologize and forgive?"

"I forgot about his narcolepsy", Luffy answered, "I thought he was just thinking deeply so I hit his shoulder so hard to get his attention but he just fell and his face smack hard on the floor, waking him. And so, he started to shout angrily at me."

"You're really a dumbass, Luffy", Buggy depressingly stated, "Why is hitting someone hard on shoulder can make things better? Whatever, just get prepared, you flashy dimwit."

"Oh, are the Kuja Pirates coming already?" Luffy asked hopefully.

"Yeah", it was Zoro who answered, "Mind you, they are stubborn women, especially the empress. We must be prepared if ever they try to ambush us."

"You heartless creature! How could you think of hurting women with such beautiful faces?" Sanji accused Zoro.

"Quiet..." Ace calmly said and they all fell silent, "They're coming near now."

It doesn't take long before the Kuja ship is now side by side with the warship. Zoro readied his swords. Sanji fixed his tie again. Buggy cleared his throat. Usopp tried to flatten his hair. Ace just stared calmly at the pirate ship. Luffy was also staring but looking excited. At last, Boa Hancock had shown herself, along with her sisters and the other Kuja pirates. Sanji swooned all over the ship which greatly annoyed Hancock.

"What do you want? For all of you to know, I don't want to go to Marineford. It'll only irritate me", Hancock said to them.

"Watch what you're saying, Snake Princess. Don't forget your contract with us", Ace warned her, "Remember, your island is safe as long as you're in good terms with us."

"But Commodore Ace", Sanji begged at Ace, "Can't we just be more gentleman with her?" and his eyes turned into a heart‐shaped ones.

"Told you Ace", Zoro said, "Curly‐Eyebrow is useless at this moment."

"Well", Buggy intervened, "Boa Hancock, as your duty of being a warlord‐‐"

"I know that already!" Hancock cut Buggy in mid‐sentence.

Buggy was taken aback but when he faced Ace, his eyes turned to heart‐shaped like Sanji, "I can't help but forgive her beauty!"

"Yeah, she's too beautiful!" Usopp seconded.

"See?" Hancock told Ace and Zoro, "The others already forgave me. Can you just let me have a rest on my island and never bother me if ever you have a problem? Actually... I'm scared to face battles..." She gave a cute scared look on her face.

Sanji's nose was now bleeding, "I‐I can't take anymore her beautiful face! It's too mwuuucchh!"

Buggy and Usopp were also admiring Hancock, but the other three just stood there with poker faces. _"What'a wrong with those three? Are they blind not to see my beauty?"_ Hancock thought to herself, about Luffy, Ace and Zoro.

"Oi! Snake woman!" Luffy shouted over them, making the others stared at him in shock.

"Luffy, it's Snake Princess!" Usopp desperately corrected him.

"Whatever", Luffy gave a wide grin, "Can I go to your island? Your meat there must be really delicious! Shishishi!"

Hancock looked at Luffy with disbelieving look on her face and felt insulted.

"How dare you talk to me like that, you ungrateful creature of men?!"

"Why?" Luffy pouted, "I just want to have a trip on your island."

"Dirty men are not allowed!"

"But i've took my bath this morning..."

Hancock was getting pissed on Luffy's lack of sensible answers. Sandersonia put a hand on her older sister's shoulder and said, "Calm down sister, let Mari and I handle it."

"No", Hancock said, "I'll settle this."

She jumped from her ship and landed in front of the six marines. Zoro get a grip on his swords but Sanji just turned pale and lose consciousness due to blood lost.

"Well, you there", Hancock pointed at Luffy, "You really want to visit my island?"

"Hai, hai, hai, hai!" Luffy answered excitedly while Ace gave him a what‐an‐idiot look.

"Very well", Hancock smiled sweetly, "But first, you must tell me something. Am I beautiful to you?"

Luffy gave Hancock a criticizing look, "Hmmmm...Shishishi! Your face is okay to me!"

Hancock was taken aback on the answer but regain herself quickly and rapidly thought, "Well, that's okay. at least he admired me, that dirty‐minded young man. I thought I've lost my charms on boys."

"So..." Luffy interrupted, "Can we go now to your island?"

Hancock gave another cute face and answered, "Yes."

Buggy and Usopp were still both admiring Hancock. Sanji became conscious again and said, "Damn luffy, you're so lucky!"

"But..." They've heard Hancock's voice and saw that she had both of her hands formed a heart shape, "You must be punished for disturbing me in my rest and for the insults I've received earlier!"

Both Ace and Zoro seemed to expect this attack while Luffy was just watching the scene in awe, "Oohhh, what's going on? Shishishi!"

"Mero Mero Mellow!"

A pink heart‐shaped beam came out from her hands and spread out among the six marines.

"What's this?" Luffy asked while the beam passes on him.

After the last beam passed, Ace looked at his hands curiously and said, "Uhm, I don't think there's some changes on me?"

"What was that for?" Zoro asked Hancock.

"Maybe she just wants to entertain us! Shishishi! What can you say, Usopp‐‐?" Luffy stopped when he saw Usopp, who became stone. Beside him were Buggy and Sanji with the same state.

"What the‐‐?!" Ace was shocked at his three companion who turned into stone. Zoro faced Hancock, drawing his three swords, "What have you done?!"

But Hancock also gave a surprised look and replied an answer they didn't expect, "Why you three didn't turn into stone?"

"Oi, woman!" Luffy angrily shouted at Hancock, "Turn them back! What have we done to you?!"

Hancock turned to Luffy, "How dare you shout at me?! Mero Mero Mello!"

But Ace had shielded Luffy and was about to charge at Hancock, "Even if you're a woman, I'll fight you for trying to attack my little brother!"

"Sister!"

"I can handle this, Sonia, Mari!"

"Hebihime‐sama, let us make some attacks!" And the other Kuja pirates shot their arrows on the marine ship, but Zoro had managed to deflect them all.

Hancock tried to kick Ace but Ace just said, "That's useless! I'm made of fire! You can't hit‐‐!" But Hancock's kick landed hard on Ace's side, making him thrown over the deck. The pain doesn't leave as Ace tried to stood up, clutching his side, "How come I was hit?!"

"I can see that you were surprised on my Haki", Hancock looked down at Ace, "But I still don't quite understand why you three didn't turn into stone."

"Rubbish. You're really a stubborn woman, Boa Hancock. I must report your behavior so they can remove your title as a warlord. You don't like it, do you?" Ace warned Hancock.

"Yes, I don't like it. But I think you won't be able to do that anymore because I will now keep your mouth shut!" Hancock made charge towards Ace but was interrupted by a loud voice.

"STOP!"

All of them looked at Luffy who was standing breathlessly and holding a transponder snail. Hancock stopped on her tracks and faced Luffy.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I...will...call on...headquarters...and report...you...if...you won't stop...attacking...us...!" Luffy said in a shaking voice due to mixed emotion of anger and fear for what had happened to his friends and the attack on his brother.

Hancock was taken aback, "You dare‐‐?!"

"Luffy's not playing around", Ace intervened as he walked towards Luffy, eyeing Hancock, "Think about it Boa Hancock. A little talk through the transponder snail and you will be doomed, along with your island. It's better if you'll just come quietly and I'll make sure that you won't regret it. Remember, your island."

Ace grabbed the transponder snail from Luffy and spoke to Hancock again, "Oh, and also, we might as well forget our little encounter here. We won't say to the headquarters about your little", He looked at the three stoned figures, "Well, little exhibition, only if you agree to come with us."

Hancock was having a silent fight on her mind. She doesn't want to go but she also doesn't want her island to be in danger. Ace and Luffy had found a way to corner Hancock. She knew she doesn't have any choice so she closed her eyes and turned her back on them, but Ace knew that Hancock had already decided.

"Men are all the same", Hancock said, her back is facing them, "You all play with unfair methods."

"So, are we settled?" Ace asked hopefully, but Hancock didn't answered.

"Hey, turn them back first!" Luffy demanded on Hancock, pointing Usopp, Buggy and Sanji.

"Do I really have too?!" Hancock angrily said to Luffy, "They are damned perverts! Especially the one with curly‐eyebrow! Can I have a request that while we are traveling, they will remain like that 'til we reached Marineford?!"

Luffy was about to argue back but Ace made a hold of it and whispered on him, "Luffy, don't worry, they're still fine. Let Hancock do whatever she wants to keep her in good mood. Besides...she's right about them being perverts."

Luffy think about it and then said, "Okay! As long as they're fine, it's okay!"

"Good. Now, Zoro!" Ace called for Zoro, "Prepare for us to get sail! Usopp's not in condition to maneuver the ship now!"

"Hai", Zoro entered the room. Ace looked at Hancock again, "Well, you want to fix your things first or we will start our journey now?"

"Don't give me options!" Hancock snapped, "And I'm always prepared", She added while getting back on her ship which made Ace smirked.

"Fine...Fine..."

Hancock fixed her things with the help of her sisters and the Kuja Pirates, "Sonia, Mari, everyone, I'll be gone for a while. Take care of the island and don't let any strangers enter our territory."

"We already know it, sister."

"Take care of yourself..."

"We'll be fine Hebihime‐sama..."

"Don't worry about us..."

"I trust you, everyone", and with a final wave of her hair, Hancock said goodbye to them and she went back on the warship. As she walks toward a door of the warship, she passed on Ace and said in a low, ungrateful tone, "Don't think I've agreed because I gave up. I just cared about my island. We're not yet finished."

"I know", Ace said on the corner of his mouth. Hancock just entered in, ignoring Ace and closed the door with unpleasant force.

"Luffy", Ace called on him, noticing that Luffy was staring at the three stoned figure.

"I'm sorry", Luffy suddenly said.

"Sorry?"

"For being useless today. You're right earlier; I'm just trying to act tough. I'm not strong enough to defend‐‐"

But he didn't manage to finish his sentence because a fist was rammed on his head.

"Idiot", Ace simply said, "I've only said that because I'm angry at that moment."

Luffy touched his head, feeling the pain, "It's just that...I want to be stronger...to protect everyone..."

"You are strong", Ace said, "And there's still plenty of room to improve it."

Silence followed. Their ship was now sailing away from the Kuja pirate ship. The sea was still calm as ever, along with the cool breeze of air that passes on their face. That nostalgic moment was soon interrupted.

"I'm sorry."

And this time, Ace meant it more than Luffy did. He ruffled Luffy's hair and continued, "I shouldn't have shouted at you earlier."

Luffy stared at Ace and grinned, "Shishishi! It's nothing!"

Ace smiled at his brother's carefree attitude. They both stared at the blue sky and have smile etched on their faces.

"Three days", Ace said, "We've got to deal with her in three days."

"Yeah", Luffy absentmindedly agreed, "Three days."

And they both laughed and imagined on how to keep Hancock's mood in good vibes for the following days.

**~END OF CHAPTER 11~**

**Three short chapters to follow :D**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12: Mini Chapter 1st Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece ! :D**

**CHAPTER 12: MINI CHAPTER 1ST DAY: HAT HIDING**

"Don't you dare peak on my room, filthy men!" Hancock said and slammed the door close on their faces. She was currently using Luffy's room. Ace and Luffy just stared at the door and both glare to each other.

"You heard her Luffy, don't peak on her room", Ace warned him.

"Why only me? You too!" Luffy said back.

The D brothers went away from the front of Hancock's room and decided to eat. Meanwhile, Boa Hancock sat on her bed and stared around the room. "It's nothing compared to my room", Hancock thought to herself. It's gray in her eyes, with just one table cabinet, one bed and one window, showing the lack of elegance and taste. Her snake, Salome, slithered on the bed and decided to get a nap. Hancock opened the window to get some fresh air and sat back on the bed. Her thoughts trailed on about what had happened earlier, about the Kuja pirates and her turning the marines into stone. That part shot back on Hancock's mind and started to get curious.

"Why those three didn't turn into stone?"

She thought of Luffy, Ace and Zoro and wonder what kind of men are they with Luffy being like a stupid innocent one, Ace being laid‐back and Zoro being the serious one. She found them annoying, especially the one with a scar under his left eye.

"Haaaatttt!"

Hancock was startled at the scream and was tempted to go out but she stubbornly thought to herself that it was the stupid marines' problem and she's got nothing to do with it. So, she just decided to stay on bed and ignore them.

XXX

"Calm down Luffy! You just forgot to wear it! I didn't see you wearing your straw hat when we left the headquarters!" But deep inside, Ace wasn't sure if he really didn't see the straw hat.

"B‐but, I never leave it!" Luffy cried over.

"What's going on?" Zoro shouted over them on the other room.

"Luffy's hat is missing!" Ace shouted back.

"But I didn't see him wearing it since we left Marineford!" Zoro said back.

"See, Luffy?" Ace said to Luffy, relief of being right dawned on him. "It might be in your office. Maybe, you're just too excited in our mission that you forgot to bring it."

"I wore it when we left!" Luffy shouted at him.

"Don't shout at me!" Ace snapped back.

"Ask Buggy! Usopp! Sanji! I definitely wore it!"

Ace took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from hitting Luffy, "Okay, just calm down Luffy. Let's say you wore it‐‐"

"I wore it!"

"‐‐so we're going to find it!" Ace finished his sentence and stormed out of the room. On the other hand, Hancock was pissed on the shoutings about the stupid hat so she kicked the table cabinet, sending it to the wall on the impact, making it open. Something fell out on the destroyed cabinet which revealed to be a hat, a yellow straw hat with red ribbon around it. She picked it up and based on her intuition, it was the hat the marines were looking for. She's still hearing the shoutings outside and so there's a sneaky idea that struck on her mind. She's going to play with the marines.

XXX

"Are you sure Luffy's not wearing his straw hat?" Ace asked Zoro.

"Uhm, I thought so..."

Ace sighed. He really got the feeling that Luffy wore his straw hat. He's not also sure to himself if he saw the straw hat. Damn straw hat. Ace decided to have a room‐to‐room search, to show to Luffy that he's looking for it. Meanwhile, Luffy was searching in every corner of the place. When he reached his room‐correction‐Hancock's room, he didn't hesitate to kick it open, forgetting Hancock's order not to disturb her. But it seemed that Hancock didn't mind the intrusion. In fact, she's expecting any of them to come to her so she can play her own game.

"Hey, have you seen my straw hat?"

Hancock acted like innocent, "No, and I don't care about your damned hat!"

"Oh, is that so? Well, if you ever see it, just tell me", Luffy said.

"Get out already!"

Luffy closed the door while Hancock smirked. She hid the straw hat under the bed, unknown to the poor boys that're searching for it. She decided to take a look at the straw hat and so she bend herself and tried to reach the hat under the bed.

At the very same moment, Luffy came in an abrupt halt, "Wait a minute, I think I've left my hat in my room earlier. Hmmm..." He went back on his/Hancock's room. The moment he opened the door, he saw Hancock at the side of the bed, doing something under it. Hancock was very startled, her face turned red because someone saw her in an awkward position. She quickly stood up, heart beating fast for being nearly caught from her naughty actions.

"Erm, what are you doing, snake woman?"

"O‐oh, i‐it's n‐nothing..." Hancock stuttered. Damn, she's stuttering, "And my name's Boa Hancock!" She tried to act cold again after the unforgivable embarrassment.

"Okay", Luffy said slowly, "Nice to meet you, Hammock!"

Hancock was taken aback at the wrong pronunciation, "You dimwit, it's Hancock!"

"That's what I've said earlier", Luffy casually said, "Anyway, can I search this place? It's my room before and I think I've left my hat in here."

"There's no hat in here!"

"But..." Luffy saw the broken cabinet, "Aha! I've left it in the cabinet!" And he hurriedly went on it. Hancock tried to lower the bed sheets to cover the hiding place of the hat.

"It's not in here", Luffy pouted, "But I think I really put it in here. Hmmm, can I try searching on the bed?" he asked Hancock.

"Definitely not", Hancock said in a final tone, "And I didn't see anything", she added.

"Is that so?" Luffy sadly said, "Well, I'll find it somewhere."

"Be quick to leave this room!"

And so Luffy closed the door for the second time.

**~END OF CHAPTER 12~**

**R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13: Mini Chapter 2nd Day

**Thank you, my lovely readers!**

** Kupuruu - uhm, yep...**

** buslimpan - arigato!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ONE PIECE! :D**

**CHAPTER 13: MINI CHAPTER 2ND DAY: STONE SINKING**

Ace woke up after a very long rest in his room. He and Luffy were now sharing the same room, as they gave Luffy's room to Hancock, because it is the most comfortable, well, dull room. The other rooms are out of question: Buggy's room was full of his portraits which he always admired, Sanji's room was full of women posters, some are practically nude, and Usopp's room was full of gadgets. Zoro wanted a room of his own, same goes to Ace, but he didn't mind if he shared with Luffy. Ace noticed that his simple‐minded brother was nowhere in sight, so he wondered where the hell is Luffy in this very early morning. He stood up and peek on the window, trying to find Luffy but with no luck. He decided to get out to have some fresh air, closing his eyes to feel the breeze and when he opened them, he had found who he was looking for.

"Luffy?"

Luffy was sitting on the railings, the marine cape swayed with the breeze and Ace assumed that Luffy is still very sad because of his missing hat that's still hasn't found yet. Ace walked towards Luffy and when he was near enough, he noticed that Luffy was holding something. It was a rope. And that rope was tied on the railings as if for some support. Curious for what the hell Luffy is doing now, Ace get nearer on him and finally see that the rope's end was under water.

"Erm", Ace scratched his head, "Are you doing some sort of fishing? If you are, well, that's not the good and the right way, you know?"

"I'm not."

"Then, what are you doing with the rope?"

Luffy faced Ace and gave an it's‐obvious‐what‐i'm‐doing look, "I'm helping the others to take a bath."

"Take a bath‐‐-others‐‐-what are you talking about?!"

"Isn't it clear? I'm helping Buggy, Sanji and Usopp on taking their bath because they can't do it by themselves."

It took a very long moment before Ace can comprehend Luffy's words. "You‐‐are‐‐helping‐‐them?... Luffy! You mean that they are the ones on the rope?!"

"Glad you got it..."

"You goddamn idiotic dumbass! You're killing them!"

"I'm not killing them! I'm just cleaning them!"

"They are stoned! And now you're drowning them!"

"As if they can breathe!"

But Ace had already snatched the rope and quickly pulled it upwards. Although it was heavy, he was strong enough to hoist it up and now, the three heads of the stoned figures emerged from the water.

"For god's sake, Luffy, if you're still depress about your missing hat, don't throw your anger on them!"

"It's got nothing to do with my hat! And speaking about it, I'm going to look for it!" and then Luffy run inside again.  
Ace just heaved a sigh and continued on hoisting the stoned figures up. But the rope seemed unable to carry the heavy figures and so it started to get thin. Ace noticed it, making him nervous on the incoming possibilities that might happen.

"Oh no...no...no..."

But he was too late, the rope cut itself due its heavy load. The stoned figures submerged again to the water.

"No! Guys!"

Ace run inside and shouted, "Luffy! Zoro! Quick! I need you!"

He didn't notice that he was in front of Hancock's door. Ace's loud voice woke Hancock and it pissed her madly. She banged the door open and kicked Ace so hard that he was sent flying towards another wall

"You noisy filth! How dare you shout in front of my door?!" Hancock angrily shouted.

"Will you please stop kicking me?!" Ace retorted, "And I don't regret on pissing you off as you're the reason of all this commotion!"

"Why am I‐‐?!"

"Ace! What's going on?" Zoro and Luffy had arrived, cutting Hancock in her mid‐sentence.

"Zoro! I want you to dive on to the water and retrieve the three stoned idiots", Ace ordered.

"Huh? How come they fell?" Zoro asked.

"Ask my brother", Ace throw Luffy an angry look, "It doesn't matter for now. Just be quick!"

"Hai!" Zoro run outside, leaving the three in the hallway.

"You", Ace pointed at Luffy, "Stay here. I'm going to help Zoro on hoisting the figures up. We're going to talk later. And you", he pointed at Hancock, "Turn those three back into normal after we retrieved them."

"You insolent-‐‐"

"Will you just shut up? I have enough stress in this very early morning!" And then Ace stormed out of the hallway.

Hancock was very furious, "See?!" she angrily told Luffy while her voice trembled, "Your damn brother doesn't respect me? Are you all like that?"

"Maybe", Luffy thoughtfully answered, "But you're the one who pissed us first."

"Who are you to accuse me?"

"Hey, you're the one who turned my friends into stone!"

"They are perverts!"

"And so you're a pirate! You're a criminal, in fact!"

"You men are so cruel! You don't know what I've been through!"

"Why?" Luffy curiously asked, "What happened?"

"Never you mind!" Hancock snapped, "I hate nosy people like you, that's why I don't regret hiding your hat under my be‐‐"

She had stopped ranting. Luffy gaped at her, "M‐-my hat? You're hiding my hat?!"

Hancock slapped herself mentally and thought, "Dammit! I've talked too much!"

Luffy ran inside Hancock's room, much to her protest. He quickly shove off the bed covers and peek under the bed. He then saw his precious hat and

quickly grabbed it.

"HAT!" Luffy happily hug his straw hat and quickly put it on its rightful place: his head.

Hancock watched him, a disbelieving look on her face. She have the urge on kicking the childish marine in front of her. But Luffy looked at her and gave a wide smile.

"Arigato for telling me where my hat is!"

Luffy stood up and walked out of the room. Hancock was very puzzled in that moment. Isn't it clear that she hid the had purposedly? But the young marine didn't mind and even say, "Arigato". Her mind whirled in confused thoughts and so, she decided that she's going to watch that cheerful marine in his every step.

**~END OF CHAPTER 13~**

**R&R !**


	14. Chapter 14: Mini Chapter 3rd Day

**The-Chibi-Master564 = WHAT A PRETTY LONG COMMENT... I LIKE IT.. THANK YOU 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! :D**

**CHAPTER 14: MINI CHAPTER 3RD DAY: LOVING LUFFY**

"I wish that Love-cook will be forever stoned", Zoro grinned at the idea. He, Luffy and Ace carried the three stoned figures inside Zoro's room to be safe from Luffy's clutches due to what had happened yesterday. Boa Hancock still refused to turn them back into normal and so they have no choice but to have a longer patience on their stubborn companion.

"Our last day to deal with her on the same ship", Sce said, "Once we reached Marineford, I'll gonna make sure that she's miles away from me and never try to see her again."

"Yeah", Zoro agreed, "She's a pretty sneaky one, hiding Luffy's hat under the bed."

"She hid it? I thought she just helped me find it?" Luffy curiously asked.

"Such a stupid, naive mind, young one", Ace said in a mockingly sweet tone, "Of course, she hid it just to play with us. I think she just let the words slipped on her snakelike tongue."

"Probably", Zoro grinned again.

"Whatever, I'm hungry now! Shishishi!" Luffy suddenly said.

"But Luffy, I'm getting tired now. If you want, Zoro will cook", Ace resigned. Ever since Sanji become stone, Ace was the one whose cooking for them. It might not be the best, but as they don't have a choice, they contented themselves on it. Besides, Ace can produce and control fire, so there's no problem on cooking food.

"Oi, if you don't want to be poisoned, don't let me touch the stove", Zoro warned them.

"Ace, let me cook!" Luffy volunteered.

"No way!" Both Zoro and Ace shouted on him.

"But I'm really hungry", Luffy pouted.

Ace sighed, "Okay, okay, fine, I'll do it." He stood up and head to the kitchen. Zoro stared at Sanji's figure and smirked. Luffy, on the other hand, remembered something.

"Zoro, d'you think Hammock's hungry?"

"I don't know and I don't care. She can feed herself", Zoro said, "And it's Hancock, Luffy", he added.

"But..."

"Luffy, her stomach isn't like yours."

"But still, we have to ask", Luffy leave Zoro's room. Zoro just sighed and muttered "Dumbass". Meanwhile, Luffy went in front of Hancock's room and opened the door without even bothering to knock.

"Oi, Hammock, you hungry?" Luffy asked, still on the doorway.

Boa Hancock was sitting on her bed, clearly undisturbed of Luffy's annoying entrance. She just stared calmly on him as though expecting everything what he's going to do.

"You're Commander Monkey D. Luffy, right?"

Luffy was surprised for the mention of his name, not forgetting his title, so he gave an innocent look and asked Hancock, "Erm, why are you asking?"

Hancock looked away from him and said, "You have such dumb way of asking. anyway", She looked again at Luffy with cold eyes, "Why did you thank me yesterday about your hat?"

"Oh, well", Luffy scratched the back of his neck, "Because you told me the hiding place of my hat."

"Wasn't it clear to you that I've hid it purposedly?!" Hancock demanded.

"And so what if you did?" Luffy simply defended, "What matters is that you told me where my hat is, and that's what I'm thanking for, whether it's an accident or in purpose, shishishi!"

Hancock stared disbelievingly at the laughing Navy Commander in front of her. She had never met anything or anyone like that before, be may it as a man or any pervert thing in this world. First, he wasn't in love with her and now, he's thanking her for her wrongdoing. She shook her head, thinking that the young man in front of her was just being dumb and stupid. But before she can form any further conclusions, Luffy spoke to her again.

"By the way, are you hungry?"

Hancock was about to give him an irritating look but she didn't find him irritating anymore as what she thinks, her coldness just melted. instead, she answered in a tiny voice.

"Y-yes, I'm a little hungry."

"That's good", Luffy grinned, "Well, I know you don't want to eat with us so I'll just bring your food here!" And he walked away.

Hancock had become a woman who received a lot of startling and shock from a certain young man for just in three days. She was really surprised on the young marine's actions and behavior. Luffy is a different kind of man for her. For now, she felt something warm in her heart which she never felt before and the only thing that she wants to do for now is to eat.

She has to wait Luffy.

She must thank him for bringing the food.

Because she felt warmer towards him.

Maybe due to unexplainable admiration.

Or is it love?

**~END OF CHAPTER 14~**

**THE THREE MINI CHAPTER, 12, 13 & 14, WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ONLY ONE CHAPTER. BUT IT'S TOO LONG FOR ME BECAUSE I HAVE A TARGET MAXIMUM OF WORDS PER CHAPTER. SO, I'VE SEPARATED THEM INTO THREE CHAPTERS, THREE, THE NUMBER OF DAYS A WARSHIP CAN TRAVEL FROM AMAZON LILY TO MARINEFORD.**

**R&R! **


	15. Chapter 15: A Letter From Garp

**First of all, thanks for reading and reviewing my nakamas! :D**

** Kupuruu - haha, your word is enough :D**

** Penguin T Ice - thanks for the review.. **

** The-Chibi-Master564 - thanks for the cookie :D**

** buslimpan - arigato, i don't think i'll kill ace :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! :D**

**CHAPTER 15: A LETTER FROM GARP**

"Oi! Minna! I've missed you all! I've missed the kitchen!" Luffy shouted over the Navy soldiers inside Marineford headquarters upon arriving on it.

The marines cheered on him, raising their own glasses for Luffy. Ace, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji and Buggy entered the kitchen and the marines also acknowledged them.

"I feel so sad that I didn't enjoy my voyage because it seemed that I've been unconscious on the Snake Princess' beauty", Sanji sadly swooned.

"Baka! She turned you into a stone!" Zoro snapped.

"Nah, I didn't enjoy it much too", Usopp commented.

"Don't worry, there's nothing happy that happened", Ace said bitterly.

"Liar. You might flashily enjoyed her company", Buggy intervened.

"She's not that bad. She even said 'See you' to me after we separated", Luffy shared.

"To you only! You damn lucky bastard! What did you do to her?!" Sanji cried over.

"Nothing", Luffy said.

"Stop complaining, Curly-Eyebrow. Your idiotic voice hurt my ears", Zoro said.

"What did you say, Marimo?!" Sanji angrily asked.

"Oi, oi, no more hot head here", said by another voice. They all looked at the doorway and they found out that it was Captain Trafalgar Law who spoke.

"Welcome back."

"Law! Where's your best friend?" Luffy asked.

"Best friend?"

"Eustass Kid, of course!"

"What a disgusting word to say, Straw Hat-ya", Law said.

"I thought you were best friends?" Luffy disappointedly asked.

"Whatever. By the way, I have something to tell you guys", Law said to them.

"What is it?" Buggy asked.

"Gekko Moriah and Donquixote Doflamingo had arrived already and was currently staying at the building beside the smallest one. Kuma was expected to come this evening. Only Crocodile's not in here."

"Yosh! I wanna see them!" Luffy excitedly said.

"Oh please, Luffy, give them some peace", Ace sighed.

"Can I interrupt?"

It was Eustass Kid. Law gave a sigh and Luffy greeted him, "Yo, Kid!"

"Fleet Admiral wants to talk you six. He said there's something important he must tell you", Eustass said.

"What does he want?" Usopp asked in a scared tone.

"Maybe he's going to reward us", Buggy suggested with sparkling eyes.

"Let's find out! C'mon guys!" Ace reprimanded. The six of them went to the main building, leaving Law and Kid on the kitchen with the other marines. On their way, they met Vice Admiral Marco.

"Sir!" they all halted and saluted, including Buggy. However, Marco said, "You must go now. Fleet Admiral's waiting"

"Hai!" and they passed on him. On the stairs, they met Admiral Shanks.

"Sir!"

"Ooohhh! The six summoned mission accomplishers, Dahahaha!" Shanks laughed.

Buggy gave a dirty look and muttered, "Baka."

"We were supposed to go to Fleet Admiral's office", Usopp pleaded.

"Oh right, I remembered", Shanks said. "Well Ace, Luffy, be quick to be able to find out the important thing."

"Huh?" Ace curiously asked but Shanks had already his back on them and waved his hand as a sign of leaving.

"What's that supposed to mean? Well, let's go!" Buggy said and they ran off.

Once they've reached the door, Buggy knocked and they've heard Whitebeard's voice says "Enter". Buggy opened the door and entered the office, along the other five male. Whitebeard told them to sit down and when they're settled, he started to speak.

"Well, as what Rear Admiral Buggy had said in his report that he sent before your arrival in here, you have a peaceful voyage until you've reached Marineford."

"Yeah, peaceful", Buggy sarcastically thought to himself.

"Maybe my idea of sending just the six of you worked well. It is unwise to send a numerous soldiers that will only irked Boa Hancock."

"Ah", Zoro understood.

"Another thing is that I hope you six got along together. It is important for us to be united even though it's your first time to be with a new companion in a mission. Being united is important when facing a war", Whitebeard stated.

"That's why I was brought along with Ace and Luffy?" Buggy asked.

"I can say you confess that you're not close to them", Whitebeard smiled while Buggy gulped.

"S-sir, I-I didn't mean to be rude but..." Sanji halted.

"It's okay, continue", Whitebeard nodded.

"Is this the important thing that you are going to tell us?"

"Important?"

"Well", Ace intervened, "That's what Kid and Shanks had told us."

"Hmmm", Whitebeard thoughtfully hummed, "But I don't have any more important thing to say now."

All of them looked disappointed and Whitebeard grinned, "You better smile, brats. You can go now."

But before they can all leave, Whitebeard called, "Buggy, Ace and Luffy, stay."

The three looked at each other curiously and stayed on the room while the other three left the scene and closed the door.

"Sit."

They sat on the same time and waited eagerly for Whitebeard to speak.

"Actually", Whitebeard heaved a sigh before continuing, "I have something important to tell you."

The three held their breath, waiting for this important news that only the three of them can hear.

"First of all, this news was told only for the four highest positions, from Rear Admirals up to mine."

Buggy gave a flashy smile, feeling treated honorably for given the privilege of hearing a very important news. Ace, on the other hand, reacted confusedly.

"But sir, me and Luffy are in lower positions than that. why are we being dragged in here?"

Luffy gave a curious look and Whitebeard answered him, "It is because it greatly concerns you two."

"Huh?" Luffy cluelessly asked.

Whitebeard went on his another desk and opened the drawer, shuffling some papers. At last, he extracted a white folded parchment and showed it to the three.

"A letter from Monkey D. Garp of Fist Pirates."

"Whaaaat?!" their voice was somewhat synchronized in shock.

"G-gr-grandpa wrote?!"

"G-Garp t-the Fist?!"

"G-gramps?!"

"If you don't stop on looking shock, I won't continue", Whitebeard said.

They all subsided their shock and get back on their eager faces. Whitebeard sighed and gave the parchment to them. Ace grabbed it and unfolded the parchment. The other two joined their heads together and the three of them started to read the letter while Whitebeard watched them.

_Dear Navy brats, especially my grandsons,_

_How's your justice going on? Are you getting prepared now? Well, you marines are just weaklings whose disturbing the peace of the pirates. I don't care who will read this letter, but I'm sure that Whitebeard was among the list._

_To the Fleet Admiral, I hope you're making the right decisions after our last conversation. For your information, there are a lot of pirates, especially our allies, who got angry when they've heard about Ace and Luffy being great marines and having fearful reputations. It's a great loss for us pirates to lose someone like them on our side. But I still believe that your Red‐Haired Admiral brainwashed them when they were young. You've got a funny way of showing your justice, eh?_

_To my beloved brats, don't worry, Grandpa's doing everything to get us united again. If that happens, I'll make sure to give you two a good punch on your foolish heads. How dare you defy your Grandpa, you two brats?! I wish Roger will hunt you in your dreams Ace, to give his son a scare! And Luffy, stop admiring Shanks! Get rid of that straw hat of yours and get your ass back in here!_

_Maybe, you're being curious of how the hell can I send letters. I don't care if your security's dull, but at least, we have connections._

_Garp, the angry pirate :c_

After finished reading, Buggy stared at Ace and Luffy with bulging eyes. Ace and Luffy, on the other hand, was still staring on the letter. After a few moments, both of them gulped nervously and handed back the parchment to Whitebeard. The old Fleet Admiral waved the parchment in front of their silent faces and asked, "Who is this Roger, Ace?"

"U‐uh, e‐erm", Ace stuttered, unable to reply. He didn't expect this information to reach the ears of the marines, it was only a secret between their old fist crew and its allied pirates. It's been good enough that the marines accepted them as Garp's grandsons but knowing that Ace was the son of the Pirate King seemed highly unacceptable.

"Well?" Whitebeard waited.

"Uhm", Ace tried to be brave. He still hoped that Whitebeard will spare him this time, just like what had happened ten years ago when he learned that the two boys are pirates. "H-he's the Pirate King."

There was a glint of surprise on Whitebeard's eyes but it gone quickly. Buggy's clown face was shocked more than ever while Luffy just stared at Whitebeard, waiting for the reaction. But the outcome wasn't expected. On the contrary, Whitebeard smiled and laughed.

"Gurarara! You have a lot of surprises, brat", Whitebeard grinned at Ace and then turned to Luffy, "And you boy, what's your secret?"

"I've eaten the meat on your refrigerator!" Luffy confessed that made Whitebeard laughed harder than ever.

"You two brats are very funny on confessing something. Very well, let's settle this", Whitebeard unfolded the parchment again.

"Wait a minute."

It was Ace. He cut off Whitebeard and asked, "I-it's okay with you? Me, being the son of Roger?"

Whitebeard got Ace's message and said, "Of course, it's okay. There's no big deal on there. Besides, it's useless to talk about it because you're a marine commodore now. Believe me Ace, a true justice won't judge you by your blood or history but what's inside you at the very present moment, even if your father is a criminal or your brother stole a meat", he winked at Luffy who sniggered.

Ace gave a relax smile and said, "Thank you very much, old man, for accepting us."

"No problem", Whitebeard smiled, "And now, no more interruptions! I think Rear Admiral Buggy is getting bored."

"N-n-no sir, it's okay!" Buggy gave a nervous smile.

Luffy laughed and said, "Yosh! Let's have a plan, then, old man!"

**~END OF CHAPTER 15~**

**R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16: The News From the New World

**Here is the 16th chapter ! :D**

**EurekxMisora - thanks again :D i'm glad you like how i wrote the letter ... **

**The-Chibi-Master564 - you gave me the idea to introduce Dragon.. haha... thanks for the cookie again :3**

**buslimpan - I don't think I'll show Sabo, but if suddenly have an idea, i can put him in the story :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ****OWN ONE PIECE :)**

**CHAPTER 16: THE NEWS FROM THE NEW WORLD**

"Share it Luffy! What did the Fleet Admiral say to the three of you?" Usopp pleaded to Luffy. He was quite sure that there's something important the old man shared to the three. Luffy, on the other hand, refused to answer.

"I've told you already, Usopp, it's nothing important."

"But why don't you tell me?"

"Stop it, Usopp. I can't really tell you."

Usopp seemed to gave up and stopped asking. Luffy found hinself in peace again and put his straw hat to his head. He stood up and walked away fron Usopp, who was utterly disappointed on not finding out the secret. The peaceful evening in Marineford seemed quite ironic because somewhere in Grand Line, there are chaos because of pirates, for sure. Luffy just continued walking, without any plan of where to go. He's just wearing a red shirt and black pants because he was off‐duty for today and tonight, he should be with Ace in a restaurant but Ace rejected, saying he doesn't feel like it. Luffy wondered if Ace was sick but he just ignored it, thinking that Ace might get irritated if he ask. Luffy kept on walking, until he stumbled on a building where guest officials normally stay when they visit Marineford. He decided to enter, thinking that there'll be no harm done if he trespass. A marine soldier saw him.

"Sir! Good evening!" the marine saluted.

"Yo, good evening too!" Luffy greeted with a grin.

"Sorry if I ask this sir but, what are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk around. By the way, who're in this building?"

"Uh, sir! There's only one in here! The Warlord Boa Hancock!"

"Eh? Hammock's here?! Yosh! I'll visit her!" And with that, Luffy sped past the soldier, not hearing the latter said,

"She doesn't want visitors, sir!"

Luffy ran through the stairs and at last, he reached a corridor full of rooms. Luffy doesn't know what's Hancock's room is.

"Hmmm, how would I know where Hammock is?" Luffy asked himself.

He walked down the corridor, staring at every door. Luffy then saw a door with a hanging sign that says "Dare To Enter And Be Stoned Forever". He curiously opened it, not really bothering the sign.

Luffy saw Salome, Hancock's snake, on the bed, sleeping. He then take a look around and saw Hancock, staring outside by the window, her back facing him.

"Luffy."

Hancock then turned around and face Luffy, but after just a mere second, she looked away from him, blushing furiously.

"Oh, Hammock, good evening! Shishishi!" Luffy gave her a grin which made her blush deeper.

"W‐-why are you here?" she asked, still not looking to Luffy.

"Uhm, just visiting."

"O-oh, right."

A moment of silence. Hancock's mind whirled on thoughts, not knowing what to do while Luffy stared around the room.

"By the way", it was Hancock who broke the ice, "We have a terrible news today, you agree? Our newspapers don't bring good 'ol news", She nervously glanced at Luffy.

"Uh, what's terrible?" Luffy asked innocently, taking off his straw hat and sat on the bed.

"The‐-the news delivered this morning", Hancock slowly said, surprised.

"Ah sorry, I haven't read it yet", Luffy apologetically said.

Hancock was startled on the fact that a marine Commander wasn't updated on the news. But in Luffy's case, it is possible, and Hancock doesn't care for it.

"Well, I have the newspaper here. You want to read?" Hancock offered.

"Ugh, I don't think I love reading. Can you read and explain it for me?" Luffy asked.

"Of course!" Hancock agreed without hesitation. Luffy gave her a smile that only encouraged Hancock more.

"Ah no, sorry, don't read it. I might dozed off", Luffy scratched his head, "Just tell me about it."

"Oh right", Hancock blushed and sat beside Luffy, straightening herself up. She took a deep breath before getting started. "Well, it's about the rookies and the revolutionaries."

"Rookies? What about them?" Luffy asked.

"It was said that they've reached the Red Line already. They were spotted on the Sabaody Archipelago yesterday and some of them were creating havoc."

"W‐wait. rookies, you said? Is there any possibility that my‐‐"

"Yes Luffy. Garp the Fist was among them. He was seen walking with his first mate, Smoker on a certain grove. But when the Navy tried to arrest them, they escaped quickly and lost them."

Luffy seemed speechless at the moment, pondering the information. However, Hancock continued.

"You see, Luffy, the person that can contact Marineford with unknown source was just near. He's getting nearer and nearer, which alarmed the Navy more. I think the incoming war might get tr‐‐"

"What about the other rookies?" Luffy cut off.

Hancock doesn't seem offended so she continued, "Some were still on the Sabaody Archipelago, but the others had already sailed off."

"Sailed off?"

"They went already to New World."

"New World?! They're really serious about One Piece."

"Yes", Hancock agreed, "Speaking of New World, the Revolutionary Army were rumored to be there. Some says that they saw them on a certain island in New World."

"Revolutionary Army? What are they doing in there?" Luffy lay down on the bed.

"We don't know, and that disturbed the World Government. We all know that the Revolutionary Army were plotting something against the government but they just passed the Red Line and quietly went to New World."

"New World..." Luffy thoughtfully said, "I wanna go there..."

"I think you should not", Hancock worriedly said, "It's dangerous there now."

"I'm a Marine Commander, I want to face them all!" Luffy firmly said, "I don't want to stay here always and so I want to fight them and get stronger! I'm gonna be the next Fleet Admiral!"

Luffy stood up and faced Hancock with determined look, "I understand that you're worried but I have a dream for myself. Thanks for your concern, anyway."

Hancock stared at Luffy and smiled, "I believe in you, Luffy. Just be careful."

"Yosh! I'll get now the list of those rookies and ask the old man for permission to capture them."

"Don't forget the Revolutionary Army", Hancock reminded.

"Oh, yeah. I think I also wanna see dad, shishishi!"

Dead air.

"Uh, Luffy, I‐-I said Revolutionary Army", Hancock pointed out.

"Yeah, I wanna meet dad", Luffy repeated

Another silence.

"Luffy, what has your dad got to do with the revolutionaries?"

"Oh, you see, my dad is the leader of the Revolutionary Army, shishishi!"

Shocking silence.

"Are you telling the truth?" Hancock asked.

"Yup. Grandpa told me that my dad is Dragon, the head of the revolutionaries."

Speechless moment.

"Oi, Hammock", Luffy stared at her, "Why look so shocked?"

Hancock spoke, "You mean, you're Dragon's son?! His son?!"

"Hai!"

She was still shocked at the sudden revelation, "Does Ace know this?"

"Of course!" Luffy answered.

"Who knows that your Dragon's son aside from me, Ace and Garp?"

"No one", Luffy grinned.

Hancock touched his forehead, "This is trouble."

"What's trouble?"

"You're in trouble when the marines and the World Government find out that you're the worst criminal's son!"

"I don't think our Fleet Admiral will care. Mind you, that old man just let off Ace's family tree", Luffy said, "I'm sure he'll ignore the truth about my parents, too."

"Ace? What do you mean? You have the same parents, haven't you?"

"Nope. We're not real brothers. His father is Gold Roger..."

Hancock seemed unable to take or hear anymore revelations. She knew that Luffy doesn't lie so she just tried to accept everything he was saying.

"I have a question, Luffy."

"What is it?"

"Are you always like this? Blurting out secrets to anyone?"

"Hmmm, not really, but sometimes accidentally."

Hancock nodded, "Be careful, you might slipped your tongue on someone untrustworthy."

"Don't worry, you'll be the last person to know that from me", Luffy assured.

"I'll keep that as a secret", Hancock said.

"Thank you", Luffy grinned, "Hancock." And he left the room, not knowing that the Snake Princess had been petrified on her position. She stared at the door and smiled, thinking madly that someone pronouncing her name correctly was the most wonderful thing in the world.

**~END OF CHAPTER 16~**

**R&R!**


	17. Ch 17: Garp's Plan And Suspicious Teach

**Here's chapter 17!**

** shinjojin – thanks for the review :D**

** buslimpan – maybe, it is no one :D thanks for dropping a comment …**

** The-Chibi-Master564 – haha, I'm actually itching for some battles, but I don't want to just jump without giving some details, etc… thanks, I've grown on your cookie and milk :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! :)**

**CHAPTER 17: GARP'S PLAN AND SUSPICIOUS TEACH**

"Be careful with those crates! Yes! Put it there! Oi, I told you to be careful!" Garp barked on one of his crew. The Fist pirates were currently preparing to set out on the sea again. A man with white hair and white jacket walked beside Garp, his two cigars create much smoke that irritates his captain more.

"I've told you already, Smokey‐brat, don't smoke on my face", Garp grunted.

"Sorry, can't help it", Smoker said, "By the way, we lost the Navy so we can set out quietly now."

"Good. I'm glad my plan seemed to work. I let the Navy saw me in this Archipelago so they'll be alarmed."

"But wasn't it dangerous for you to show yourself on the Navy?" Smoker asked.

"You're right", Garp said, "But showing myself might change something."

"Like what?" Smoker asked again.

"Well, as you see, the Navy became more alerted after I've sent a letter. Seeing me here in this nearby island makes them think that I'm going to make an attack now."

"But are you going to make an attack now?"

"Not yet", Garp answered, "But it'll come soon."

"And your grandsons?"

"Let me finish, Smokey‐brat. Of course, Whitebeard will think that I'm after with my boys. Well, he's right. But the twist is, I don't want my grandsons to be hurt so I wish Whitebeard will send them away from Marineford, and that's the time of our entrance. But before that, I still have to contact Sengoku."

"Are you sure that a Yonkou will help us?"

"Yes. Sengoku and I are good old friends. So, after Whitebeard send my Grandsons out of the way, we can now attack Marineford only when Sengoku's ready", Garp finished.

"Seemed like you've planned it well", Smoker said.

"Yes, for my grandsons", Garp seriously said and he started ordering again his crew.

XXX

"Ready, get set... Go!" Usopp shouted.

They were having an eating contest in the dining area with only two participants: Ace and Luffy. Everyone was watching and having their bets, cheering on the two glutton brothers.

"Go Ace! You can do it!"

"More, Luffy, more!"

"Stop eating the plate!"

"Don't swallow the spoon!"

"Hey! Be careful! Don't swallow the bone!"

"Don't steal the others food!"

After ten minutes, the table was cleaned (where are the plates?!). Ace and Luffy have their stomach bulged while resting and letting their foods digest slowly. The judge, Vice Admiral Marco, was having a difficult time of deciding who the winner is.

"Hmmm, I think you're tired", Marco said.

"C'mon, I've done everything I could and you just we're tied?!" Ace demanded.

"But you've both finished the challenge", Marco reasoned out.

"Oi, I've eaten more than Ace! I should be the winner!" Luffy whined.

"Whatever, but for me, you're tied", Marco finished and then leave the scene.

"What's wrong with that pineapple chicken?" Ace disappointedly asked.

"Dunno, maybe he's going to lay eggs now", Luffy joked over.

Everyone laughed at Luffy's statement. An orange‐haired girl stood in front of them all and said, "Okay! I won the bet! There's no winner and loser! Hand over the money now!"

"Aww, Nami... You're such a money‐lover", Usopp said.

"Well, it's no big deal", Nami winked at him, "Just hand it over."

"Just give it Usopp", another woman spoke.

"R‐Robin, even you?"

"Nami won it fair and square", Robin said, "And she must get her prize."

Usopp has no choice but to give his money, the other losers do the same thing which put a smile on Nami's face. Nami was the Navy's best navigator that guides them on the best path in a good weather condition. Robin, a black‐haired woman, was the most intelligent archeologist of the marines. She was a member of a division who tracks down one piece because she can read ancient writings called Poneglyphs.

"Arigato, Usopp‐kun", Nami cheered, "Hey, Chopper, you want me to treat you a cotton candy?"

She called on to Chopper, a reindeer who acts like a human because he ate the Hito Hito no Mi. Chopper was one of the doctors of the Navy and is known for his love of cotton candy.

"H‐hai! I would love to, Nami!" Chopper happily said.

"Oi, woman! Treat us too! It would be suuuUUPER!" a cyborg said.

"Yohohoho! I don't need a treat. I just need panties", a skeleton spoke.

"Shut up, Franky, Brook. I only said 'Chopper'...", Nami said.

Franky, the cyborg, was a shipwright and was the best known to be the creator of the strongest and the hardest warships of the Navy. Brook, as we already know, was the musician for the tired marines who looks for entertainment.

"Just leave Nami‐san, idiots", Sanji said.

"Heh, you're an idiot too, Ero‐Cook", Zoro said.

"What did you say, Moss‐Head?!" Sanji angrily said.

"Let's leave now, Luffy, before this place turns to hell", Ace muttered to Luffy.

"Yeah, you're right", Luffy murmured and the two of them sneaked out before a chaos ensues.

"By the way, Luffy", Ace spoke when they're now outside, "Have you gotten the list of the rookie pirates from old man?"

"Hai, and it's pretty short."

"Is gramps on the list?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's just skip on him and target the other pirates."

"Yeah..."

On the way, they met Captain Teach who was holding a pie and was about to eat it when he suddenly saw the D brothers.

"Oi, Commodore, Commander, good evening!" Teach greeted them.

"What are you doing here?" Ace asked.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just taking a walk with my pie, zehahaha!"

"Can I have a bite?" Luffy hopefully asked.

"You won't like it", Teach said, "By the way, why you two are here?"

"It's a secret."

"You've got a lot of secret, Ace. Why don't you share it to me?" Teach asked.

"It's not for you to know", Ace said, "C'mon Luffy, let's go now."

"Uh‐huh."

"Avoiding my question, huh?" Teach said, grinning, "Don't worry Ace, I've got a secret too."

But Ace ignored him, dragging Luffy behind and leaves the scene. They continued on walking and started to speak when they turned to a corner.

"Funny man, teach", Luffy said.

"I'm glad you've thought of that Luffy", Ace said proudly, "Well yeah, I think he's a bit of weird."

"D'you thinks he really got a secret?"

"Dunno, d'you notice him in every meeting?"

"Well, not really Ace."

"Teach isn't that cooperative always. Remember when he said that we should have been handed to grandpa? His ideas were always the opposite of Fleet Admiral's decision."

"Hmmm, it seemed like he hate us."

"It's not that Luffy. What I'm trying to say is that he's not agreeing with Whitebeard."

"Ace, since when did you observed Teach?"

"Ever since the meeting about Gramp's call when he asked rudely over the start of the meeting. It's like that he had been disturbed on that time."

"Oh yeah, I can remember it now. It's the time when we stole his meat from the kitchen."

"Yeah, for now, let's just observe him more. Maybe he really have a secret", Ace said.

"C'mon Ace, maybe it's no big deal like we think..."

"But it won't hurt if we spy on him."

"How could we ever spy on him if we leave?" Luffy asked.

"Leave?" Ace asked, bewildered.

"We're going to hunt rookies in the new world, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, right. I forgot."

"We should start on Jango the Hypnotist", Luffy peeked on the list.

"That idiot managed to step on the New World?!" Ace asked, startled.

"Well, yeah. And then this Momonga..."

"Hey, we don't need to them as how they were arranged on the list. Whoever we encounter is our target first."

"Fine, we need to form now our forces and plan our hunting missions."

"Don't worry, we're already prepared", Ace assured.

"Since when?" Luffy asked.

"Since before you visit Hancock."

"How did you know I visited her?"

"I have sources."

"You're so quick on the uptake, Ace."

"You're just slow, Luffy."

**~END OF CHAPTER 17~**

**R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Great Tactician

**It's been a long time since I've wrote the last chapter...**

**Gomen, I'm just busy finding some job...**

**Well, here's chapter 18, I've rushed this story...**

** buslimpan - I dunno what Teach is planning.. haha... only kidding... maybe not killing his comrades, no...**

** The-Chibi-Master564 - I ate them all, along the plate... lol xD**

** tsunzoro - well, here you go! :D**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing ! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

**CHAPTER 18: THE GREAT TACTICIAN**

"Oi, Fleet Admiral, is it really okay to send those kids?" the red‐haired Admiral asked the highest‐ranking old Marine while helping himself more booze.

"I think it's the best", Whitebeard replied while standing by in front of the window.

"Hmmm, I think they're too much of a crowd", Shanks said.

"You suggest that I have to call some to go back?"

"Dahahaha! I'm not serious, nah, I just found it amusing."

"I know, but I have to provide them more people just in case."

"With almost all of them in a warship, Ace and Luffy will just be as safe as we expect them to be", Shanks said, "Now that I think of it, maybe it's Marineford that will be prone in danger, not them, dahahaha!"

"There's a possibility", Whitebeard said, "that the pirates will attack us rather than those we sent away. That's why all of my Vice Admirals and you, plus the Warlords and some officers are going to guard this place."

"No complaints from me", Shanks said and drank the booze all the way down.

"I see", Whitebeard grinned.

XXX

"Ooohhh! So this is the New World!" Luffy happily shouted over them while standing dangerously on the railings of the warship. But the scene in front of him is not a place to be happy for: storms raging all over the sea, hurricanes surrounding the area, strong waves of dark, deep sea, thunders crackling all over their faces and the abnormal changes in the weather that gives them an impossible survival.

"Save your excitement, Luffy!" Ace shouted at him, "We're just beginning! And don't you dare let yourself fall over! Even our best swimmers will have a difficult job on diving in this kind of sea!"

"Hai! Hai!" Luffy understood.

"It seems Straw Hat‐ya is enjoying himself", Captain Law said.

"Don't state the obvious thing. It'll only gives you an idiotic look", Kid mocked.

Law gave him an annoyed look, "Whatever", and he strolled away.

Ace just smirked on them and looks around. He really like being with his friends. Luffy feels the same thing. It was a warm feeling, being surrounded by your so‐called nakamas.

Zoro was sitting on the side of the ship, sleeping noisily. Sanji was preparing more food on the ship's kitchen than ever. Usopp was checking the cannons, along with Franky. Nami and Robin were sharing their knowledges on some areas in the new world to have a better navigation. Both Chopper and Brook are writing, with Chopper listing down the medicines that they might need in case of emergency and Brook composing a new song for their entertainment. Law was inside, obviously pissed by Kid, while the latter stayed on the deck, arms folded and staring at the disturbed ocean. Buggy, who joined surprisingly, was at the center of the deck, arms folded too, trying to some intimidation which is impossible. A number of soldiers were also included on the warship.

"Oi, minna! Let's have an adventure on a nearby island!" Luffy shouted.

"Baka! We have missions to do first!" Ace said.

Everyone agreed with Ace, making Luffy pouted, "You're boring."

"Minna!"

Everyone looked at the source of the voice, revealing that it was Nami who shouted, "There'll be a strong hurricane that will come toward us!"

"Franky! Steer the ship on the left!" Buggy ordered.

"Rrrrright away!" Franky said.

The marines operating the system on the ship give a report to Buggy, "Rear Admiral Buggy, we can detect a transponder snail in the area of 100 meters away from us!"

"Nani?! Who would even dare to sail on this hell of a sea?!" Buggy asked, "Inform our head navigator!"

"Hai!" the marines saluted.

"Maybe they are pirates", Zoro suggested upon hearing the report.

"Or some castaways", Ace said, "Maybe they need some help. They left their transponder snail open for contacts in the hope of someone detecting their location."

"Or maybe not", said Nami who had emerged from inside and faced Buggy, "Buggy‐san, we had detected it too but we can't still verify the source if they were pirates or someone who had been stranded because they're not answering our call. The storms are becoming much of a hindrance too." "I see", Buggy said, "Well, let's just sail on that location and find out, but prepare yourselves for the unknown circumstances."

"Wow, Buggy, you're improving. You're really talking with sense now", said Ace.

"What do you mean by that, freckled‐brat?!" Buggy angrily asked.

"Hahaha, nothing", Ace grinned. Buggy just sighed and ignored him.

Their warship sails towards on the location where the snail had been detected. The storms are just blinding them, making them unable to see clearly their destination.

They are all silent, until a loud explosion was heard.

Boom!

They were all startled at the sudden sound and tried to find where the explosion is. Luffy looked upward and saw through the dark, raging clouds a small black circle.

"Eh?" He tried to recognize the black circle (he was the only one who noticed it as the others were looking on the sea) which was getting bigger and nearer on their ship. It took a very few seconds before Luffy recognize it.

"Cannonball!"

Everyone looked up and saw the approaching bomb. Zoro instinctively jumped and slashed his swords on the cannonball, slicing it into half, making it explode before it reached the ship. But the smoke from the explosion scattered around the area, giving a misty scene on the ship.

"*cough* What the hell was that for?!" Kid angrily asked.

"*cough* *cough* Somebody attack *cough* us!" Usopp tried to say.

"Who the hell was it?! And how come a bomb get this smoky?!" Buggy raged.

Another explosion was heard. Another attack was incoming.

"Here they go again!" Ace looked toward the dark sky and saw the second cannonball approaching them.

"Leave it to me!" Zoro said.

"Wait, Zoro! It'll get smoky again!" Luffy said.

"Room!"

A blue sphere appeared first on the ship and then grew large that it covers the whole warship and the sea surrounding them. Stepping outside just in time, Trafalgar Law then withdrew his sword and when the cannonball entered the blue sphere, it stopped approaching, giving Law the time to swing his sword, slicing the cannonball into half. The only difference was that it didn't explode this time, just hanging there in midair.

"Sugoi! Traffy is really awesome!" Luffy praised with sparkling eyes.

"Stop giving me stupid nickname, Straw Hat‐ya", Law said.

"You can control everything inside this, right?" Ace said to law.

"Yeah, for now they'll stop attacking us, still waiting for the cannonball to explode. They'll get curious on why it didn't explode and so they are bound to reveal themselves to check us out. When that happens, it's now our chance to throw back the cannonball on them, where it'll explode after getting out of this sphere", Law explain.

"Wow, what a flashy idea", Buggy said.

"And why did you still cut the bomb into half, is that necessary? Or you're just showing off?" Kid mocked.

A vein popped in Law's forehead but he ignored him. They all waited for the attackers to come out over the raging weather. After a few seconds, a silhouette was seen not so far away through the storm, advancing on them.

"Here they come", Zoro grinned, readying his swords.

"Wait a minute Zoro. I think I can recognize them", Ace stopped him.

They tried to recognize more the incoming ship. It was as large as their warship and they can make out now of what seems like a jolly roger, but it turns out to be a much more familiar symbol.

"Another Navy warship!"

"Huh?! Really?!"

"Yes! That's our symbol!"

"Strange", Buggy thought to himself out loud, "I don't remember another fleet from the Navy that was sent in this area."

"Maybe the other Admirals sent them out", Kid reasoned on him.

"Let's find out! Shishishi!" Luffy stood up on the railings and waved his hands on the nearing ship, "Oi! minna!" He shouted, although the deafening storms are overwhelming any sounds. Law had lowered the defenses, letting the bomb fall and explodes on the sea.

Clank. Clank. Clank.

"Sir! We've got a call!" a Marine soldier said.

"I know, baka!" Buggy said and picked up the Den Den mushi.

"Hello?"

"Thank goodness you've answered!" a voice from the other line said, "We are on the warship in front of you! We're injured!"

"W‐wait, injured? Okay, got that! This is your Rear Admiral Buggy‐sama, the help is coming now!"

"A‐arigato, Buggy‐sama!" the voice said, crying and then hung up.

"What was that all about?" Ace asked.

"Our soldiers seemed badly beaten there. Quick, the doctor must go in there now", Buggy said.

"Hai!" Chopper took his things and was ready to board the other ship.

"Wait, I'll make this easy for you. Room!" Law said and created another huge sphere. It just covers both the front deck of the two ships, where almost all of them are in there.

"Shambles!"

Both the soldiers from the two ships seemed to fly on midair and was randomly placed on either the deck of both ships. And also, both ship were nearer to each other now, almost touching each other's tip.

"What was that for?! You bastard‐‐!" Kid angrily shouted at Law. He was placed on the other ship.

"Sorry if you were dragged", Law aplogized, but was grinning.

"Cool! Traffy! Do it again!" Luffy happily said.

"Later, after Chopper treated half of the injured marines", Law explained, "The other half was sent here for me to take care of. Some of you who had been put there must check the ship for the damages."

"I see, that's great", Ace said.

So the four of them, Luffy, Ace, Kid, Chopper and the other marine soldiers with them scattered around the beaten warship to check while Chopper took over now his job as a medic. Back to Buggy's warship, Law was treating the soldiers while Buggy asked them.

"Who did this to all of you? And who sent you here?"

"Long story, Buggy‐sama", the injured marine managed to reply, his eyes were hidden on the shadows of his bangs.

"Well, we can hear it out", Zoro said, arms folded.

"If‐if you can manage to", the marine said.

"What do you mean by that?" Law raised an eyebrow.

"If you can manage to hear it", the marine said, now grinning, "After we‐‐‐attack you!"

The supposed‐to‐be marine drew out what seems to be a long rod. He swung it on Law, who blocked it by his sword.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Law angrily asked. "Ask it again after we defeat you!" the "marine" said.

"What‐‐?!" But Law didn't manage to finish his sentence. He felt something drained his abilities. He looked down and saw shackles on his feet. It dawned on him instinctively.

"Seastone?!" He irritably thought.

Another man had put shackles on his feet. Seeing his luck was running out, Law put all of his strength on his sword and the "marine" lose his footing and fell over.

"Captain!" the real marines shouted at him.

"Damn, this is a trap!" Buggy shouted and drew out his knives. The man with the rod charged at Buggy, who has no intention to dodge because of his ability to cut himself into pieces. The man hit him with the rod so hard, and to Buggy's surprised, it hit and damage him so much.

"How the hell did it happen?!" Buggy shouted in his thoughts. He was thrown aside, making marines attack the intruders.

"We won't forgive you, fake soldiers!" The marines charged towards the enemies.

"Yohohoho! Now they've done it", Brook drew his sword too and started to attack.

"Suuuuuper! I'll avenge my comrades! Strrrooong Rrrightttooo!" Franky attacked.

"Oi! Don't leave me alone just because i'm a chef! Diable Jamble!" Sanji threw himself in th middle of the chaos and stared kicking the enemies.

Law was trying to cut the seastone shackles with his sword. "Dammit!" At last, he freed himself and kicked the shackles aside, "You'll regret this, intruders!"

Buggy stood up, clutching his side, "Surely, it was made of seastone", He drew out his knives again between his fingers, "I won't fall for that damn weapon again!" and he charged towards the enemies.

"Well, I can finish them all", Zoro said while slashing down his enemies.

"Usopp! The ship in front of us was surely full of enemies! Shoot it down!" Buggy ordered.

"Hai!" Usopp complied, relieved that he was not to join the chaos. He called some Marine soldiers and ordered them to follow him on the cannons.

"Wait!" Law called over, "Some of our soldiers are on the other ship!"

"Yeah, and those four are still in there!" Zoro said with his sword on his mouth.

"Let me handle this!" Law said and started to clash his sword with the enemies.

"Hold it right there!" someone shouted.

They all looked at the source of the voice and saw him on the front deck of the other ship. The man was wearing stripe blue long sleeves underneath his cape which was colored black. He sports a Mohawk style of black hair plus his moustache, giving him a serious aura. The only thing that somewhat peculiar to him was what he was holding on his left hand. It was like a raccoon wearing a pink top hat with cross on it, and it seemed scared with a heavy metal clamp on its neck.

"Chopper!"

"Quiet!" the man holding Chopper told them. "You marines are just a bunch of weaklings compared to us pirates!"

"Pirates?" Buggy asked.

"Yes! We are pirates!" the man held Chopper much higher, "I am the vice captain of our pirate crew, Momonga!"

"Momonga? Then that means‐‐" Law said.

"Yeah, we are the Tsuru Pirates! You've fallen to our trap, marines!" Momonga said.

"Dammit! The Tsuru Pirates! The crew who's best on making battle plans and is good on escaping even though they were cornered by the marines!" Buggy said.

"Really? Then we're screwed!" Usopp panicked over the ship.

"Huh? Where's Ace, Luffy and Eustass?" Law asked.

"Right here, Captain Trafalgar Law", an elderly woman voice said. She was at the door opening of the ship, revealing the three captured marine officers. She was wearing a white cape, matching her white hair and is a little old woman.

"Commander Monkey D. Luffy, Commodore Portgas D. Ace and Captain Eustass Kid. Not to mention the other officers on their ship. How come Whitebeard let these big shots aboard on the same ship?" The old woman said.

"Tsuru", Law seriously said, "The pirate with a bounty of 120,000,000 beli, she was known as the Great Tactician among the pirates, along with her first mate, Momonga, who was a skilled swordsman."

"R‐really?" Usopp stammered.

"You are well‐informed, Captain Law", Tsuru said, "But your information is not enough to overwhelm us."

The three marines were struggling on their seastone chains.

"Oi! Old woman! You'll regret doing this once we've escaped!" Ace angrily said.

"I'll make sure to have my revenge on you, you witch!" Kid cursed.

"Get this off! Ace, help me!" Luffy pleaded.

"Baka! I'm tied too!" Ace shouted.

"Struggle more and I'll blow up your head!" A pirate threatened them with a gun pointed on them.

"Dare it, pirate!" Kid growled.

Buggy's upper half body flew over the other ship in a limited distance. He then saw that the Navy soldiers there were hanged on the side railings, gleaming and smiling like they were cleansed.

"What the‐‐" Buggy started.

"Woshu Woshu no mi", Tsuru explained, "has the ability to give a cleansing effect within their hearts, washing them."

"I don't care about your devil fruit", Law said, "What's troubling is that the fact that you have so many seastones on your possession."

"Of course, young narrow‐minded head. As you can conclude, our crew attacked this warship and took over. There are so many seastone weapons for our advantage in here", Tsuru said, "But if you want to stop this commotion, I can guarantee you a condition, only if you agree..."

**~END OF CHAPTER 18~**

**R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Start of Two Battles

**Chapter 19 is up! :3 **

**Thanks for the review… and for the views, follows, favorites, etc :D**

** shinjojin – I'll keep it up because you said so… shishishi! Arigato gozaimasu for your continue support!**

** buslimpan – Let's see if they can get out… hahaha…. Oh sure, they will… thanks :D**

**Hey guys, if you have any suggestions, you can put it on your reviews whether you like to add a new pirate crew or anything … I would love it ! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! :D**

**CHAPTER 19: THE START OF TWO BATTLES**

"Can I hear your condition?" Buggy asked Tsuru.

"Of course, Rear Admiral Buggy, the officer who does not deserve his position", Tsuru casually said.

"Why, you old hag‐‐?!" Buggy angrily cursed.

"What is it?" Law insisted Tsuru.

"See these two?" Tsuru motioned Ace and Luffy while the man with the gun pointed the killing object to Kid's forehead.

"What?" Law impatiently asked.

"I want them", Tsuru said. Both Ace and Luffy froze at those words, thinking it was full of madness.

"Are you crazy?" Ace asked smugly. Law looked taken aback at Tsuru's condition.

"No, I'm not, but maybe your grandfather is", Tsuru looked at Ace, "He wants you home, boys."

Suddenly, Ace understood the whole idea, "So...you were allied pirates."

"I'm glad you got it", Tsuru said.

"What if we refuse?" Buggy asked.

"Then this young man's head will be blown apart", Tsuru said, pointing at Kid.

"Hey! Why am I the hostage?!" Kid angrily asked, trying to avoid the gun on his head.

"Not only you", Momonga said, and held Chopper much higher.

"Help me! Minna!" Chopper cried over them.

"Chopper!" Luffy desperately shouted.

"If you want to save your little friend", Tsuru said to Luffy, "you must agree with me."

"I can't stand this anymore", Zoro muttered, "We're in a very tight situation."

"_Dammit! If we tried to attack, they'll kill Chopper and Eustass_", Buggy thought.

Everyone was intense and did not dare to move. However, Law spoke, "You really play dirty, pirates! You better not‐‐"

"That's enough, Law" Ace cut across him. Tsuru looked at him, and Ace spoke to her, enough to be heard by everyone through the surging rain.

"What if only one of us will be taken? Does that count?"

Law was the first one to give a reaction, "Stop it Ace!"

Tsuru, on the other hand, spoke to Law, "Don't worry, Captain Law. I won't let the marines have their own way. I want them both", she looked at Ace.

Ace gritted his teeth while Luffy was still struggling on the chains. Kid seemed to forget the gun, as he was now staring at nowhere, thinking of any escape plans. Buggy was looking at Kid, then to Chopper, then to Kid again, and then to Tsuru.

"Maybe I can make you decide quickly. Hmmm..." Tsuru closed her eyes and then open it again. "Ah, I know the right thing to do now, hand me the Den Den Mushi", she commanded to one of her crewmates.

"Here you go, captain", the man handed the snail.

Every marine was curious of what kind of trick will Tsuru show this time. Ace tried to shook off the seastone chain but to no avail. Luffy was now gaping at Tsuru, his mouth open. At last, someone spoke from the other line.

"Hello?"

"This is Tsuru. How's the operation going?"

Law raised an eyebrow, "Operation?"

"Ah, it's still ongoing", the man from the other line spoke. _The voice seemed familiar_, Ace thought.

"Good. My hostages here need some persuasion", Tsuru said, "You think you can handle it?"

"Sorry, but I don't want that kind of job", the man said, "We're kinda busy here making our first step to Marineford. It's hard to get past from their security."

"Marineford?!" Ace asked in disbelief, "You pirates must be idiot trying to get inside Marineford!"

Tsuru looked at Ace and smirked, "I think they've understood the situation", She said to the man from the other line, "Make sure the attack will make a great damage", and she hung up.

"Oi! What do you mean by that? Trying to infiltrate Marineford?" Buggy asked, "Are you guys serious? You're just making the biggest flashy mistake of your life!"

"Oh, are you concerned on them?" Tsuru asked mockingly, "Why don't you stop them?"

"Who cares? It's better if they're shut down anyway!" Kid growled.

"Really?" Tsuru raised an eyebrow, "Well, you're right, I don't care about what would happen to them anyway. By the way, the one who I'm talking to earlier was Smoker of the Fist Pirates."

"Whaaat?!"

They all looked at Ace and Luffy, whose expression was shocked at hearing those words.

"Fist Pirates?!"

"That means Gramps‐‐"

"What're they thinking?!"

"They're gonna be in big trouble!"

"He'll face old man!"

"What a reaction", Tsuru said, "You're concerned yo your grandpa after all."

"What's the meaning of all of this?" Ace angrily asked, "We're being hostage and now they're trying to attack Marineford! Explain it!"

"Of course there's only one reason", Tsuru calmly said, "Garp wants you back."

Everyone looked at tsuru, looking angry. They were being trapped by the pirates in a very tight situation. Momonga seemed to be bored on the situation and so he threw Chopper on the sea. Chopper screamed but the seastone on his neck isn't much of help and so he was swallowed by the sea.

"Chopper!" Luffy desperately shouted again.

Zoro immediately jumped on the sea, retrieving Chopper while buggy said to Momonga, "You're sick."

"I don't want to waste any effort on holding that little raccoon", Momonga said, "If you don't quickly, we'll throw the red‐haired officer here on to the sea and I'll make sure no one will save him."

Kid angrily retorted, "Go on! Dare try to throw me! I'll make sure too you'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

"Don't be so quick, Momonga", Tsuru said, "We have to treat our guests nicely."

"Rubbish! Don't play with us, pirates!" Law started to get impatient.

"If you don't want your grandpa to risk his life", Tsuru said to Ace and Luffy, ignoring Law, "you must come with us and we will inform them. Automatically, they'll stop their planned attack."

Buggy clenched his fist and shouted, "D'you think you're flashy smart enough to get what you want?! You're absolutely wrong, pirates!"

"Buggy..." Luffy said, amazed.

"Don't underestimate the justice", Law said, "We are your downfall."

"Minna..." Ace mumbled.

"Heh, even we're facing death, we won't beg on criminals like you!" Kid grinned evilly, faced the gun pointed at him, making the man holding it startled.

"We have pride as we swear to justice", Zoro said, holding Chopper who was unconscious after being saved, "and that pride was so strong. No pirates can break it."

"Y‐y‐yeah", Usopp stammered, "We won't criminals rule the sea! We're doing it not only because of justice, but also for our nakamas, and for all of the people who lives peacefully!"

"AYE!" The marines shouted altogether, getting high hopes because of their superiors' statement.

"Minna..." Luffy started, "...Arigato!"

"What are you thanking for, brat?" Buggy asked, but grinning.

"Nothing, never mind, shishishi!"

"Trafalgar!" Kid shouted.

"Yeah, I understand, idiot", Law said, "Room!" The sphere enclosed them all.

"Now!"

"What're you thinking?!" the man holding the gun was now pulling the trigger, aiming at Kid's head.

"Switch!"

All of the marines were back on the warship, including Ace, Luffy and Kid. The pirates had switched their position and the one who replaced Kid's place was killed after being shot on the head by the gun just in time.

Momonga gritted hia teeth, "Damn you, marines!"

The marines were overjoyed on having much advantage on the current situation. Law cut the seastone chains, freeing the three devil fruit users.

"Yosh!" Luffy clenched his fists, "It's my turn to fight back!"

"What about Garp? You're just letting him be killed?" Tsuru asked.

"Gramps can handle himself", Ace said, his fists producing fire, "Our Fleet Admiral won't kill him for sure. And it's Gramps' decision anyway. The thing is we don't agree with that decision."

"Yeah. A true man will face the consequences of his decision", Luffy said, "That's what grandpa had taught us."

"Very well", Tsuru said, "You're obviously asking for a fight. Then deal with it."

"That's what we're waiting for", Kid had already his hand full of metallic objects which formed a very large fist.

"You'll regret it", Momonga said, holding his sword tightly.

"In the name of justice, we'll catch you pirates!" Buggy commenced the attack and all of the Navy soldiers charged towards the enemies.

"Attack them", Tsuru commanded and the pirates started to attack at the same time.

"AYE!"

XXX

"Sir! There are pirates not so far from the Gate of Justice!"

"Huh?" Vice Admiral Marco asked, "What are they thinking? Volunteering themselves on Impel Down?"

"Can you recognize them?" Vice Admiral Benn Beckman asked.

"Uh, we haven't yet recognize them sir", the Navy soldier said, "But we're going to identify them now!" He saluted and then leaves the room.

"What a reckless crew they have", Vice Admiral Jozu commented.

"Oi, what's the topic in here?" Shanks entered the room, grinning and sat on a chair beside Marco.

"Always cheerful, our Admiral is", Benn said.

"I'm not", Shanks pouted, "But you are, dahahaha!"

Benn just sighed, "By the way, we are under pirates' attack."

Shanks stared at him and grinned, "You know, you're still not good on making jokes."

"But that's for real", Marco said, smiling.

Shanks turned on him, "Well, who are those idiots?"

At the same time, the door banged open, revealing the same soldier earlier, "It's the Yonko's ship, along with the Fist Pirates!"

"Nani?!" Jozu reacted.

"Who's that Yonko?" Marco asked.

"Sir", the soldier panted, trying to catch his breath from running, "It's Sengoku!"

They all looked at each other and then Shanks spoke calmly, "Okay, we've got to alert everyone. Let's move."

"Hai!" And they all left the room.

The marines scattered all over the town, preparing for the battle. They immediately evacuated the civilians in the town and sent them in a much secluded and safer area.

"Hmmm, I think the battle's not going to happen as long as the Gate of Justice is closed", Shanks said, viewing the whole area by the window.

"Sengoku won't attack if he knew that the Gate of Justice won't open", said by the voice from the door. Shanks turned around and he saw Whitebeard.

"What do you mean? D'you think he expects someone will open it?" Shanks asked.

"I guess so", Whitebeard said and walked towards the window, beside Shanks.

Shanks just stared outside and said, "Garp was here too."

"Yeah..."

"Luckily, we've sent away the two boys."

"I've foreseen that."

"Well, you've foreseen Sengoku's arrival", Shanks said.

"Yes, that's why I've put some of our best soldiers on the Gate to deal with them first", Whitebeard said.

Shanks looked at him and smiled, "You're really the best Fleet Admiral."

"Don't flatter me, brat", Whitebeard said, grinning.

XXX

"What a huge door! This is my first time to see this damn Gate of Justice!" Garp shouted over the sea as the current flow brings them much closer to the closed gate.

"It'll be much problem if the gate doesn't open when we come in front of it. We're going to have a round trip on Impel Down and if we're lucky, we'll be caught by the Navy", Smoker said.

"Don't be so cheerful, Smokey‐brat. Of course, Sengoku will help us, right Sengoku?" Garp shouted as he looked at Sengoku who was on his own ship which was so large compared to Garp's one. A number of fleet was sailing on their wake; all were under Sengoku's.

"You've asked that a million times already, Garp", Sengoku said, his white cape swaying on his back, his glasses fogging his eyes, "It's just a matter of time before our accomplice open this gate."

"Well, tell him to open it much quicker!" Garp barked.

The Yonko sighed, "Whatever."

At that moment, the Gate of Justice started to open, making all of the pirates cheered.

"It's opening! The Gate of Justice is opening!"

"Prepare for the battle now!"

"Here we come marines! We're gonna destroy this Marineford!"

The gate was now widening a little, giving more access for the pirates to enter. The Marineford's center building was now in sight but there are silhouettes of large ships blocking the pirates on the entrance.

"This is the end of the line, pirates!" The voice from the silhouette said loudly, "Surrender now in front of justice! Or you'll regret stepping on this area of the Navy!"

**~END OF CHAPTER 19~**

**I need help guys, suggest me the name of Sengoku, Kizaru and Akainu's pirate crew! Arigato!**

**Til next time!**

**R&R!**


End file.
